Pain That Never Dies
by themadanimeotaku
Summary: Naruto has for years put up with the name calling, the abuse that the entire Leaf Village has done to him, in the hopes that one day, they would accept him. Finally Naruto just snaps. Rated M for Dark stuff, and lemons. NarutoXOC story.
1. Chapter 1: Realization

**Pain That Never Dies**

**A Naruto Uzumaki Fanfiction**

**By thenarutofanfreak22**

* * *

**Author Notes and Comments:**

_Hi Guys, Welcome to my Fifth Fanfiction That I've decided to write for your entertainment. This is a sad, and I do mean very sad emotional story I've decided to do about Naruto Uzumaki. I've come to realize, I know this may seem stupid sounding, but for some reason, me and Naruto share a similar pain almost. I was also shunned as a child, never had any real friends and all, also I was abused as a child, physically and emotionally. So I kind of can feel for Naruto in a way._

_I believe this is a way for me to put the emotions I have been feeling as of lately, and give it a focus and an outlet, by writing this story. Okay lets see, characters in this story, Naruto of course, Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke, oh yes two of my own creations of course(character that Naruto will end up with in the end of this story. Her name is Kushina Yoshida, and Hato Kigamaru who I introduced in My Goddess and Angel and will be debuting along with Choji in her very own Fanfic, Tears of a Dove) and possibly a few others will pop in every so often in the story._

_The Rating for this story is M, for a lot of violence, abuse and bad language, as well as possible lemons and sexual content as well as a happy lemon ending for Naruto and Kushina (yeah I know her name is the name of Naruto's mommy for those of you who've read Shippuuden)._

_**Brief Overview of the Story: **__Naruto has for years put up with the name calling, the abuse that the entire Leaf Village has done to him, in the hopes that one day, they would accept him. But he then finds out the fact that after all these years of being on Team 7, his team mates and even his sensei never gave a damn about him. This fact, sends Naruto over the edge, and makes him decide to abandon the Leaf Village forever, seeing he knows now, that he'll never find love anywhere. After finding out of Naruto's abandonment, Tsunade sends a few teams of ANBU and even his own team out to find him, and to find out why he did this. Will Naruto ever really get over the pain in his aching heart before it's too late?  
_

_So Please Read and Review nicely, fire bombs or rude comments will not be acceptable. Please also enjoy this story. And a way we go….._

* * *

**Chapter One: Realization**

Naruto had always thought his team, and those around him had cared about him all these years. Naruto had thought wrong, dead wrong when that day came. Naruto was now 18 years old, and it was 3 years since Sasuke had returned to the village with him, badly beaten of course, after killing his brother Itachi Uchiha.

Naruto opened his azure blue eyes to peer up at the ceiling of his tiny apartment; the sunlight was peeking in through the blinds as he let out a yawn. He had a restful slumber the night before, and suddenly he realized today was the day he would tell Sakura-Chan his true feelings, he figured after all these years, today was a good enough day to tell her that he loved her.

"YATTA!" Naruto shouted out happily as he quickly sat up in his bed, and kicked off the covers of his bed with one foot as he practically jumped out of bed. Removing his cute night cap, and the rest of his clothing, revealing his muscled chest and stomach. Naruto was a full adult now, the years of training to be a shinobi, had left many scars as well as made him well toned.

Quickly Naruto hopped into the shower, to clean himself up, which took 15 minutes. He threw on a black t-shirt, a clean pair of orange slacks and his usual favourite black and orange jacket. He then peered down at the necklace that was around his neck; Old Lady Tsunade had given him during his Genin days.

Naruto was now a Jounin ranked ninja, along with Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Sai, and the rest of the gang as well. Though Neji and his team, when Tenten and Lee had become Jounin, had all become ANBU probably as soon as the two did. Naruto then placed his Jounin vest over his orange and black jacket, combed his blonde spiked hair and quickly grabbed something to eat before running out the door of his apartment and locking up.

Naruto then adjusted his head band around his forehead, having left it in a pocket of his Jounin vest and mumbling, "Alright today is the big day…where I…Uzumaki Naruto finally tell Sakura, the girl of my dreams how much I really love her!"

He then quickly raced into the village to find Sakura. Little did he know when he finally found her that his heart would break into very tiny little pieces at the sight he saw before him, 30 minutes after searching for her. He had went to their usual training grounds, that the rest of his team always met up at, just for the fun of training, even though they were all Jounin now, and had their own things to do. Sakura having her own squad of Genin to teach, while Sasuke was attempting to start up a police force in Konohagakure with the help of a few members of the Hyuuga, Inuzuka and another clan known as the Kigamaru Clans.

Naruto's ears perked up when he heard a strange sound coming from the training ground, it sound like someone was either crying or moaning in pain. Naruto growled softly as he quickly drew a kunai blade, ready to strike the person down whoever was causing the person pain, because he had also recognized who it was making those noises. It was Sakura.

Naruto was about to jump out and yell at the person causing Sakura pain to get the hell off her or whatever, when he saw who it was with her, and that the person wasn't causing her pain, more like pleasure. Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto gawked as he saw Sakura totally nude and pushed up against a tree trunk, deeply in the throes of getting it really good by Sasuke, who apparently was still wearing his shirt, but no pants at this very moment.

Tears sprang into Naruto's eyes as he watched. After all this time…he thought that Sakura had feelings for him. He felt used, all that time he had spent trying to save Sasuke from himself, was all for really her benefit. He suddenly heard Sakura cry out, "Oh god! Don't stop Sasuke! Please don't stop!!" He then heard Sasuke mutter something to her as they continued their lovemaking session.

Something in his chest started to throb. Naruto looked down at the ground as the tears poured down his whiskered cheeks. He had to get out of there, before they caught him. Clenching his chest with a hand he quickly took off. The tears continued pouring down his reddened cheeks. He was in pain, so much pain now.

He would have to make an excuse to Sasuke and Sakura later, why he hadn't shown up for training; maybe he could just say he hadn't been feeling well. He had a feeling today would be much worse then walking in on two of his best friends, one of them that he had loved deeply all these years, having sex with each other.

Now he knew, now he knew that no one would love him, after what he had seen today. Suddenly he ran into Shikamaru and Choji, who were talking to each other down the path, Shikamaru almost shouted in annoyance, when Naruto accidentally knocked down the 18 year old, who was happily married to apparently Gaara's older sister, Temari.

"Watch where you're going! God you idiot…" said Shikamaru as he rubbed the area that had begun to hurt after falling on his backside from being knocked over. Naruto looked up at Shikamaru sadly and said as he got to his feet, "Sorry…forgive me…" He then without another word continued running off, past the two of them.

Shikamaru blinked, why was Naruto crying right now? He never did that before, "Man…what a drag…I bet you anything, Naruto just saw Sasuke and Sakura having one of their sessions again…" Choji looked sort of concernedly towards Naruto's retreating back, shaking his red haired head as he munched on a few chips as he spoke,

"Poor Naruto…he told me he wanted to confess his feelings to Sakura the other day, and today I think was the day he was going to do it…"

Shikamaru looked at Choji after getting back to his feet without any help, and shook his head, and stared up at the clouds, "Man…this can't get any worse, anyway you should be worrying about your pregnant wife, Hato right now Choji…Naruto will get over it, he always does…just look at him, he went through 12 years of suffering at the abuse of this village...after all.." Shikamaru and Choji along with the rest of the Konoha 11 had found out why all these years Naruto always seemed to have all this excess chakra inside of him.

Choji shrugged, "I don't think he will pull through this, this time, I mean he loved Sakura a lot it was pretty obvious during the time Akatsuki was still around, he would go over the edge just to help bring Sasuke back to make her happy…but now look at him. Anyway Hato's fine, lately she's been having a lot of cravings for weird foods that she normally doesn't eat."

Shikamaru nodded and then even though he didn't care, he himself was already a father of a little girl and a boy, who were 2 years old now, Temari had blessed him with fraternal twins, had asked him, "How long until the exciting day?"

"She told me 2 more months until the little one is ready to pop out, I'm excited to be a dad as she is to be a mom…"

Shikamaru awarded his best friend a lazy grin and patted his shoulder, "I'm happy for you…man," He then muttered, "Naruto I hope you do pull out of this one, I'd hate to see what would happen to you…if you finally just snapped…"

* * *

Naruto slumped against a wall, clutching his aching chest, he had found out the ache in his chest, was really his heart that he felt had shattered into many tiny pieces after seeing Sasuke and Sakura together the way he had seen.

No one was left, he had no one left it seemed, that would love him. Gobs of tears continued to pour down the Kyuubi container's cheeks, why couldn't he stop crying? It was normal, sooner or later Sakura would end up with Sasuke, and it was Fate's cruel way of telling him, that he was never meant to be loved, only to face pain and tragic suffering, right?

Suddenly a soft voice spoke up, "Naruto-Kun…what is the matter?" (No guys its not Hinata-Chan hehehehe, it's actually Hato Kigamaru)

Naruto had thought the voice was coming from Hinata, but as soon as his azure blue eyes turned, they were met with violet colored ones. It was his new best friend Hato Kigamaru, standing there, dressed in what looked to be in a ninja maternity dark navy blue top that left her back exposed, and navy blue pants. Her stomach was 7 months swollen with child, that much could be seen as Naruto looked at the raven haired girl before finally speaking,

"Hato-Chan shouldn't you be at home? I mean Choji will have a fit and all…" He was trying to hide his pain even from the Kigamaru, who he had faced in his second time Chuunin exam, a woman that he would have probably ended up with, if he hadn't hurt her emotionally and physically during his second time doing the Chunin Exams. She had been pretty fierce kunoichi back then, and probably still was. She had revealed to him that she was the possessor of a rare and special Kekkei Genkai, said to put the Uchiha Clan's affinity for Fire Jutsus to shame, which had peeked Sasuke's interest, when he had returned to Konohagakure, into the fact he had wanted to challenge the Kigamaru to a small sparring match, which ended in Hato's small victory, due to the fact that Sasuke was more of a lightning user now, then he was a fire user.

And also the fact that Hato's Kekkei Genkai had a special mirror reflection jutsu added to the dojutsu's many unique traits, which even Sharingan could not get through in order to copy Hato's fire jutsus. Another thing to add to this, was the fact, it was believed that Hato's Clan Kekkei Genkai was a cross between the Hyuuga Byakugan and the Uchiha Sharingan, in the case of the mirror reflection jutsu, and the fact Hato could see through walls and certain objects to detect heat signatures of enemy ninja. (The mirror reflection part came from the Sharingan and the looking through objects and walls came from Byakugan basically) (This shall all be clarified in the next fanfiction I will be writing).

Hato had a small frown on her pale lips as she could read his emotions through his eyes. The fire using Princess was not stupid, she knew he was in pain, after all she had become his best friend, and that was how she sort of had met her husband as well. A hand was placed upon her swollen belly as she spoke,

"Naruto-Kun I know you better then that, I'm sure your friends know you better then that, you can talk to me you know…I am your best friend, at least one of them I hope…" She watched him intently with those violet eyes that looked oh so similar to the Hyuuga Clan eyes that Naruto had seen and faced off against when he was 12 years old.

Naruto tried to give her a fake smile, but knew inside he wasn't really smiling, he then spoke as he pointed a thumb to her belly,

"So how's Choji taking the news that he's going to be a dad soon?" He was attempting to change the subject. Knowing full well, Hato was probably not buying this sudden change in subject.

Hato sighed and then smiled, "He's taking it quite well, it won't be long now, 2 months Tsunade-sama said before there'll be a little Choji running around…" She giggled after this. Who would have thought that the 16 year old Hato, would end up being Choji's one and only true love in the end. The girl had been 13 years old when Naruto had gone up against the Fire using Genius, who had freaked Naruto out with her affinity for summoning foxes as well as being able to use one of Sasuke's own fire jutsus on him, as well as her skills in Kenjutsu (Art of Swordsmanship).

Naruto chuckled as best as he could, he was happy Hato was happy, the girl was beautiful and Naruto knew she had a good heart, she hadn't cared if Choji had been a fat ass or not, what counted was that Choji and her were in love, and had even, as soon as Hato was the age of consent (which apparently is 15, don't quote me on this) and with her parent's permission, had got married to Choji, right after the Akatsuki had all been wiped out, and apparently after the birth of Temari's and Shikamaru's twin children as well.

Naruto then spoke up, "Hey is the little guy kicking in there right now?" He always loved to be able to touch Hato's stomach, ever since she and Choji had told him, that Hato was pregnant with Choji's child.

Hato then felt with her hand, "Yes…right where my hand is right now…" She grabbed Naruto's hand and placed it on the area her hand had just been on. Naruto grinned when he felt the child inside of her growing stomach, kick its mother pretty damn hard.

"Whoa…he's definitely going to be like his mother…real feisty one, I hope he don't turn into a fat ass like his dad…ttebyo!" "OW!"

Hato had swatted him upside the head for the comment about her husband being fat, "He is not fat…he's big boned, and lately he's been losing weight which is pretty good…considering…" Said a slightly angered and overly hormonal Hato, who looked ready to punch Naruto out if he said anything demeaning about her beloved one again.

Naruto inched away from her slightly, scared from the look Hato was giving him. If it was one thing, Naruto did not want to do, was piss off the Fire Princess in front of him, especially when she was also overly hormonal at this crucial time in her pregnancy.

"Aiee…Gomen Nasai Hato-Chan…I meant that only as a joke…" He gave her; a silly yet frightened look to her. Hato's feature's softened when he apologized, "Apology accepted, Naruto-Kun…"

Hato then looked around and saw her husband was coming her way, "Naruto-Kun…there's something I wanted to ask you…but I guess it could wait…until I have more time, but Choji and I wanted to ask you, if you would like to be the godfather of our child, I know you aren't with anyone…right now, but we really would like for you to be our baby's godfather…if you want to only though…"

Naruto was shocked at such an honour. Knowing Sasuke though, if he had been around, he would make fun of Naruto, saying Naruto would be incapable and a lousy Godfather and all. Naruto felt a stab at his heart when he thought about this morbidly; he had to remember why he was upset and why Hato had stopped him in the first place.

"I'd have to think about it first Hato-Chan, you sure you wouldn't want to ask Kiba and Hinata-Chan, I mean they are much better at this stuff then me, look at them they got three kids already and another one on the way too? You and they are close, ever since you fought off that Grass Ninja who blinded Hinata-Chan and almost killed Kiba…"

Hato shook her head, "No…I rather you be my baby's godfather, Naruto-Kun…they are spoiled people already, this is my first baby and I would rather it grow up knowing he or she has a great Godfather who will one day be the next Hokage…" She smiled at him. She had a funny feeling, the reason Naruto-Kun was acting like this, was because he had discovered Sakura-Chan and Sasuke-San were doing each other at last. She and a few others had accidentally spied on the two lovebirds making out a few weeks back. Her heart ached to comfort Naruto-Kun, right now; he was her best friend after all.

Naruto then shrugged, "Okay I guess I could be the godfather then, hehehehe, after all if I do become Hokage, the little guy's gonna have someone to look up to and all…" He was attempting to be slightly funny as well as show that he was still attempting to achieve his goal, even if his heart was still broken right now.

Suddenly a voice spoke up, "HEY DOBE!"

Naruto grumbled as he quickly said, "I better go Hato-Chan tell Choji I said hi and take care of yourself, I've got to go head to the Missions Office right now." With that he quickly took off at a quick paced walk, not wishing to speak to the one who had called him Dobe. Knowing full well if he did talk to him, someone was going to definitely get hurt.

Hato was biting her lip as she heard Sasuke-San shout out, and saw Naruto take off the way he did. Something was definitely upsetting Naruto-Kun. Wincing slightly as she felt her baby kicking her she turned towards the Raven haired Uchiha Prodigy and glared at him for a moment, as she spoke,

"Sasuke Uchiha…bane of this Village…and of a certain someone's sanity it seems…" "Why do you insist on calling Naruto-Kun a dobe? He's not a dobe at all anymore…he's changed a lot ever since he saved your sorry excuse of a hide…" She then poked the Uchiha in the chest. This had startled the Uchiha man.

"Hato I don't have time for this, Naruto was supposed to be at a training session with me and Sakura 45 minutes ago, and I saw him with you just a moment ago…' Said Sasuke, slight worry on his features.

"Well maybe he doesn't want to talk to you right now, maybe you and Sakura-Chan should be more careful where you have sex more often. Apparently someone, has become quite hurt from seeing such a sight as that…" She huffed at the Uchiha as she started waddling off towards her husband, having said her part in what she now understood, the reason for Naruto's sadness. Sakura had broken his heart…

* * *

This left Sasuke confused, and then suddenly shocked, "Oh no…damn…he must have seen us…" "Great…I better go find Sakura quickly and explain to her first before I go talk to Naruto…" Shaking his head, how could he have been so stupid as to let Sakura pull him into such a stupid idea as to fuck each other senseless in the middle of the training ground, knowing Naruto was undoubtedly going to meet them that morning?

He could imagine right now, how much pain he must be in right then and there.

"Damn…that stupid bitch…" He muttered as he continued running at a fast pace for Sakura's apartment, before 10 minutes later dragging Sakura out of her apartment and down the street in search of Naruto.

"So what…Sasuke-Kun…he would have found out eventually…" Whined the pink haired kunoichi, "Its not like I loved him, I only love you now Sasuke…"

Sasuke glared at Sakura, "You're a bitch you know that, did you not stop and think that Naruto probably has liked, and; no wait loved you since the academy?" Sasuke's attitude towards Naruto had changed since Naruto came to take him back to Konohagakure. He had found out also all those years, why Naruto had been so powerful during their Genin days, because of Kyuubi. Naruto was like his little brother, and he had selfishly taken Sakura from him.

Sakura pouted at him, "I don't care…I never cared about him, and neither should you Sasuke…he's always been a pest and so annoying…too…" Suddenly a voice spoke up from above them,

"That's…nice to hear Sakura…geez that makes me feel a whole lot better…ttebyo!"

Sasuke and Sakura both looked up to see Naruto standing above them in a tree, his arms crossed tightly against his chest and a pained expression on his face and in his blue eyes. Sasuke shook his head as he looked away in shame, he felt extremely bad about this now.

Sakura glared up at Naruto and said as she crossed her own arms against her chest, "Its true…Naruto, no one really cares about you in this village, Sasuke even said it to me, that he never cared about you…even though you did help bring him back…" "Why don't you grow up Naruto…nobody and I repeat no one gives two damns about you…"

Sasuke glared daggers at Sakura's harsh and cruel words to Naruto. He peered up slightly to see Naruto suddenly clench his chest with his hand, and a batch of new tears began to pour down his whiskered face. Sasuke flinched slightly, all the years of pain Sasuke could see in Naruto's eyes at that very moment.

Sakura then nudged Sasuke's arm, "Go ahead and tell him Sasuke, what you told me a few days ago…" "We hate him right…"

Sasuke chewed on the inside of his cheek, and looked down at the ground; he hated being pressured into things like this. If he didn't make Sakura happy, he would loose her, but if he did say cruel words to Naruto, he would loose the only friend that had cared enough to come after him, and risk dying for him as well. Friendship and love go hand in hand it seemed. _'Sorry Naruto…forgive me for this…'_

Naruto watched through the tears and listened as he held back his sobs, when Sasuke spoke those cruel words to him, "Naruto…I hate you…I've always hated you, I think you are a stupid moronic fool, 'Believe It'…no girl would ever want to touch you, ever. No one cares about a moron like you, and they never will…"

Sasuke quickly looked away as he finished what he had said. Suddenly he heard the poofing sound of the Body Flickering Technique being used. He sighed, he had really sent Naruto over the edge and into total darkness now, when it came to his pain and sorrow.

Sakura giggled and said, "Good…at least he now got the hint that we don't care about him right Sasuke-Kun?" She then hugged Sasuke tightly to her. Sasuke felt withdrawn and suddenly he pushed her away, as he backed up,

"You're never happy until you've hurt someone you know…that Sakura, you're such a cold hearted bitch! I think I made the mistake of becoming your boyfriend, you went too damn far with Naruto, you don't realize how fragile he is at all, do you?! You know what, get out of my face, I don't want to see you for a few days at all, until you go and apologize to Naruto for your lameness…and until you do, I refuse to touch you…in anyway!!" Shouted Sasuke as he quickly stomped off angry at himself for hurting his best friend the way he had.

Sakura was left dumbfounded, standing there. Had she gone too far this time? Why was Sasuke all of a sudden protective of Naruto? Sasuke had truthfully told her one night that he hated Naruto, and was lucky that he had won her heart in the end. Why now? Sakura hadn't seen how pained Naruto was, nor had she cared. Perhaps now, now she had gone too far. Sasuke had seen Naruto's pain, and now he was mad at Sakura for sending Naruto over the edge. Sakura was so stupid, if Naruto was angry now, he probably would unleash Kyuubi on the village.

The first thing she had to do was go find Kakashi-sensei and warn him about Naruto and tell him what happened. Quickly she made a few handseals and disappeared within a wisp of swirling winds.

* * *

An animalistic shout could be heard somewhere in the Forest of Death. This had been where Naruto ended up, and this was where he planned to stay for awhile until he could control his tears and how much pain he was going through. He felt so cold now; nothing would warm him up anymore. His heart had been torn to shreds in a matter of hours; he knew there was nothing left Nor a reason for him to even exist.

'_**You know…that was extremely cruel of them Kit…to tell you after all those times you tried to save Sasuke and even her when she was in danger, that they hate you…They had no right to say those words…what would they know of love?**_' Spoke a very familiar voice inside of Naruto's head.

'_Shut up Fox, I don't want to talk to you, ever again, your the reason everyone hates me in the first place…now I know that I'll never find love…and I doubt I'll ever become Hokage now, they were always holding me back…always….' _

Suddenly Naruto collapsed right then and there onto the tree branch. The pain in his heart and the excessive crying had worn him out, also the fact there was a counter measure that activated when Naruto was feeling too many emotions at once, his body would immediately shut down at the overflow of emotions.

The fox sighed inside of Naruto, and shook its head, the poor boy, had collapsed from exhaustion, the fox had become more affectionate towards his container over the years. He had seen through Naruto's eyes, what Sasuke and Sakura had done.

He had also seen Hato try to be kind to him, but he knew the girl was only trying to make him feel worse about his troubled love life. He knew since the day Naruto had met Sakura, that girl would be the death of him.

'_**I best try to revive him, he'll only end up getting eaten by one of those giant snakes or something worse…that boy better not try and hurt himself…now that no one else seems to care about him…'**_ Said the fox to himself.

The fox then attempted to awaken him, by injecting some of its chakra into Naruto's collapsed and cold body now, but to no avail. The fox grunted, knowing full well it would be awhile before someone actually found him. Hopefully he wouldn't get killed while lying here.

* * *

Kakashi was angered that he had to go search the entire village for Naruto now, he had finally got a date with Kurenai, after Asuma died and left her pregnant and all, and now he had to go find a suicidal knuckleheaded ninja before he tried to kill himself or unleash Kyuubi's powers, over a stupid thing like this. He gave Sakura a cold gaze as the girl met up with her former sensei after searching for him for 30 minutes.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei I didn't mean to bug you when you were out with Kurenai-sensei…it's just that…" Sakura was cut off when Kakashi spoke up, slightly annoyed, which was rare to see,

"Your lucky Kurenai and I both are forgiving people Sakura; this is your fault after all for sending Naruto into this depressed state, no telling what he would do now…you and Sasuke should have kept your big mouths shut…in all honesty."

Suddenly someone joined them as the person spoke, "Someone…thinks they saw Naruto-Kun going into the…um…Forest of Death…Kakashi-Sensei…Lee-san, Neji-Nii-san and Tenten-Chan are heading there now…" The voice coming from, sweet little Hinata (hehehehe thought it was Hato eh? LOL) A very worried look on her face, even though she was with Kiba now, she still had slight feelings for Naruto.

Kakashi had asked Hinata, Neji, Tenten and Rock Lee to help him out in finding Naruto, seeing Neji and the rest of his team were ANBU and were off duty, believed it would be alright for them to help in the search, after all Naruto was their friend. Hinata wanted to also help in the search, because she had figured her Byakugan would be a big help as well as Neji's.

"Alright…let's hurry this up, I would like to go back and salvage what's left of my date with Kurenai." Said Kakashi as he quickened his pace. Kakashi then turned to Sakura and said quietly enough not to alarm Hinata, "If Naruto some how kills himself or injures himself because of your words, I think I'll have a word with the Hokage about revoking you going on ninja missions for awhile or something more important of yours…"

Sakura gulped at this, she already had started to feel bad for Naruto being in so much pain. He loved her, she had figured it out. But Sasuke had got to her first, and confessed his love for Sakura; she should have told Sasuke to wait, in case Naruto had feelings for her. But no, same old Sakura just had to jump at the chance of finally being with the man she had always wanted to be with. Not even thinking of Naruto's feelings, and how much he really had loved her during all those times together.

Now she felt it might be too late to apologize to the blonde haired boy, he probably had indeed killed himself or done something just as bad.

As they reached the gate to the Forest of Death, all three Ninja were greeted by Rock Lee who immediately removed his ANBU mask, that was in the shape of what looked to be a Turtle of some kind, "Kakashi-San…Sakura-Chan, Hinata-Chan, Tenten and Neji have found Naruto-Kun, he's in pretty bad shape though…"

Kakashi's eyes widened and he immediately looked at Sakura for a moment before turning back to Lee and said, "Take us to his exact location…"

"Hai…Kakashi-San…" Lee saluted, placing his mask back onto his face, the 19 year old ANBU Officer quickly lead them to Naruto's location.

* * *

Tenten and Neji had told Lee to split up in the forest to search for Naruto after they had heard the rumour of Naruto being seen jumping over the fence and into the Forest of Death by an onlooker.

This had of course, allowed Neji and Tenten to have some a lone time together, seeing they hadn't had time as of late to do so. Neji had been hugging Tenten as they stopped to rest for a moment, Neji pulling up his Peregrine Falcon shaped ANBU mask to kiss Tenten on the lips when she pulled up her own Mask that was in the shape of a tiger or some form of cat. Tenten giggled and spoke as she kissed him back,

"Neji-Kun we are supposed to be looking for Naruto-Kun...Hai…I know you missed me a lot, seeing we've been so busy with our own missions and squads…Naruto-Kun could be in danger…"

Neji pouted slightly and began nibbling in a certain spot on Tenten's neck that drove her crazy with wanting him, whenever he licked, kissed or nibbled on that particular spot. The 19 year old Hyuuga Prodigy spoke in his soft voice,

"Awww please Heavenly, all I want to do is make out with you that is all. I'm sure Naruto's fine…" He then fiddled with the dial of his headset as he spoke into it,

"Falcon to Turtle come in…have you spot the target yet, over?" Tenten was blushing at Neji calling her, his cute nick name for her. She always adored it when he called her Heavenly seeing her name did mean that. Better then calling her Panda Chan like Lee always did.

"Turtle to Falcon, I haven't found him yet…how are things on your side…I'm going to head towards the gates, maybe he's there...over…" spoke Lee over the microphone, Tenten then shook her head and spoke into her own microphone to him,

"Clouded Leopard to Turtle…stick to the plan we gave you…the target isn't that far into the forest…over…don't' be an idiot..." "Falcon…check with your Byakugan to see if you can find him…" She said while having the microphone still on the on position.

Neji sighed and turned in a certain direction and began making handseals pretty fast,

"BYAKUGAN!" He called out as the veins near his temples began to pop out as his eyes reverted to Byakugan. Neji then quietly began to scan the area he and Tenten were in and immediately stopped when he spotted something,

"Falcon to Turtle, I repeat, Target has been found and is in bad shape, better go get Puppy right now, over…I repeat that again, Target has been found and in bad shape, we might need a medic ninja here too…Clouded Leopard and I will go find out his situation…go and get Puppy over…"

"Hai…Falcon I'm on my way now to retrieve Puppy…" said Lee over the microphone. Tenten frowned, "Naruto-Kun…what's wrong with him…" She asked Neji as she turned off her microphone. When they had referred to someone called Puppy, it had been Kakashi they were referring to, seeing Kakashi had once served the ANBU Black Ops at one point, and that had been his ANBU code name, seeing Kakashi had an affinity for summoning dogs and all.

Neji then said, "He's unconscious, and his chakra seems to be at dangerous low levels right now…the Kyuubi in him seems to have tried to inject its chakra into Naruto as well, I could see that red chakra's traces in his chakra pathways." "Come on lets move…he's probably been out here for 2 hours now, and it will be nightfall soon, it gets more dangerous in this forest at night then during the day…"

Tenten then quickly placed her mask back onto her face as she shouted, "HAI!" And with that they took off quickly towards where Naruto had been spotted lying on the tree branch.

* * *

6 minutes pass, and they both arrive. Tenten immediately getting onto her hands and knees beside Naruto and began to shake him gently into consciousness, which rewarded her with a moan escaping from Naruto's lips, "Let…Let me die…I don't deserve to live anymore…they hate me…they all do…"

"Naruto-Kun…" Said Tenten worriedly. She then looked up at Neji, who she could sense, seeing she couldn't see his face due to the mask he was wearing, she knew that he was worried about Naruto. The boy had changed Neji for the better; Neji was more caring of Tenten and even their goofy partner, Rock Lee now because of Naruto, as well as for those around him more then he had when he was younger.

Neji kneeled down beside Tenten and touched his shoulder, "Naruto…wake up…" He spoke, trying to be gentle with the boy. Someone had really done something to Naruto, for him to be in this state. Neji drew back his hand when he realized how cold Naruto was, to the touch, as if there was no warmth in his body, as if he was a dead cold body just laying there.

Naruto finally opened his blue eyes, to stare up at the two young ANBU officers. What the two of them saw shocked them deeply into their souls. The once bright light that shined in Naruto's eyes when he was happy was replaced by a dead look, as if there were no emotions or life left in his eyes. Tenten bit her lip as she spoke,

"Naruto-Kun…help is coming, we'll take you to the hospital…you had us all worried about you…"

Naruto just started laughing, an unemotional sarcastic laugh, "Ha…no one cares about me, they all said it…I'm a hopeless moronic fool…I'm something in the past that has to be erased from the face of the earth…well guess what SAKURA YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT ME, NEITHER DO YOU SASUKEEEEEEEEE!!!" He suddenly screamed out.

This had made both Neji and Tenten gasped at this. Those two, Naruto's own team mates, his precious people had done something cruelly to Naruto, and Naruto had come to realize that no one in the world loved him, not even as a friend anymore….this was his ultimate and final punishment it seemed. Neji spoke up to Naruto, trying to get his attention,

"Don't say stupid things like that Naruto…there are people who care about you…" But he never got to finish his words before 4 people showed up next to Neji and Tenten and the now fast asleep Naruto.

Kakashi had arrived, with Hinata and the others. Kakashi looked slightly annoyed, but concern written on his face, as he spoke to the two ANBU,

"I heard Naruto yelling out something about Sakura and Sasuke…he's really in bad shape isn't he…" This rewarded Kakashi with a quick nod from the two ANBU lovers. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head as he turned to look at Sakura and then Hinata for a moment, "Turtle…I want you to take Sakura away from here…I don't think her presence will help in Naruto's recovery from this…Hinata-Chan, you stay here with me and help me get Naruto out of here, Falcon and Clouded Leopard, help me also…make sure we won't get attacked by any of the wildlife here…"

"Hai…" Said the others as they immediately did as they were told to do. Sakura looked saddened at Naruto's lifeless sleeping body; she was really now regretting her harsh words. She had heard him yell out her name and Sasuke's name the way he had as they hurried to the site where Neji and Tenten had found Naruto's unconscious form.

'_Forgive me Naruto-Kun…I'm…I'm so sorry…for hurting you this badly, if you had just told me long ago, you loved me…maybe I wouldn't have blindly hurt you the way I did today…__'_ Thought a teary-eyed Sakura as she was lead away by Lee out of the forest.

Once Sakura was out of ear shot range, Kakashi spoke in a more quiet tone to Neji and Tenten, "Give me the gist of everything that was said…before I arrived here...Falcon and Clouded Leopard…"

Hinata listened quietly, as she ran a hand through Naruto's sweat soaked hair, trying to comfort the poor boy, as Tenten spoke up,

"When we arrived we attempted to awaken Naruto, and when Falcon and I managed to finally do that, Naruto began to rant on about him not being loved or something…and that he blames Sakura and Sasuke for this…I don't know what's going on Kakashi-San but whatever was said and done, there's no life in his eyes left, all that happiness he used to have, that energy, its totally gone."

Neji agreed quietly with Tenten's assessment of the situation. Kakashi frowned, through his mask and shook his head, as he spoke while lifting Naruto up, carefully,

"I see…so now he's finally snapped, after all the years of pain and abuse he went through…he has come to realize that no one cares about him…" He sighed again as he continued to speak afterwards, "Well…I guess all we can do is put him in the hospital and keep him on the Hatake Watch right now…" They had nicknamed the watch on people who wanted to kill themselves over missions or things that had upset them so much, the 'Hatake' Watch because of what had happened long ago to Kakashi's father, Sakumo Hatake. Kakashi's father had committed suicide when Kakashi had been very young.

Neji and Tenten and Hinata both agreed with a quiet, "Hai…" as they got up and dusted themselves off and began following Kakashi, who immediately took off for the gates to the Forest of Death.

Naruto had indeed come to the realization that not one single soul left in this world, loved him, or wanted him around. That spark that had always made everyone around him happy was slowly beginning to die off. He didn't even know that people did care enough to have come after him, and bring him back into the Village during the whole time he was unconscious.

All Naruto knew now, was that he would never achieve his dream, to become Hokage, nor to find the person that he would love for the rest of his life. Sakura had made sure of that, oh yes. She had indeed made sure to rip what heart he had left, and shred it and break it into tiny pieces, to the point it would never heal or could be fixed again. All Naruto knew now, was that he wanted to die, and end the suffering that people had put him through all those years of his life, since the day he was born and became the living vessel of the 9 tailed Fox. All he knew, was he had no existence in this world now, it was also a realization that he would be better off dead, so that people would stop having to suffer through the pain that the Kyuubi had inflicted on all of the Village all those 18 years ago. All Naruto ever knew was that he was a monster that everyone had feared and hated, and until this day still hated and would hate until Naruto just lay on the ground and died from the torture they would put him through.

* * *

**I know I know, I'm insane, for writting something like this. I feel bad, but I warned you guys this was going to be a very heavily emotional story, so give me your thoughts and feelings on this chapter and I will see if I can not better myself at writing it. **

** No bashing me though in your reviews okay? I want nice Reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2: Agony of Our Sins

**Author's Note:**** Thanks guys for your comments and reviews, the thing is, this chapter is going to be his thoughts on the entire situation that's happened. The next chapter, will be of him totally just going Itachi Uchiha like, so no killing of me pretty please? **

**And also no killing of the writer seeing she's not used to placing Gaara in her stories, and doesn't know how to properly portray him, he is an enigma, to me in a way. Anyway on with the story. **

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Agony of Our Sins**

Everyone had been informed of Naruto's health, even Gaara, who was the Kazekage of the Sand Village had been informed. Gaara had wanted to know what had happened; he had asked his sister and brother in law, as well as Kankurou, whom he had sent to Konohagakure to get the reason for Naruto's sudden illness. Gaara owed Naruto for the things he had done for him, a pretty big debt.

When Kankurou had returned to tell him that Naruto's illness was the cause of a certain pink haired kunoichi, this had made Gaara furious, as it had some of Naruto's other friends. To think Sakura would send Naruto into a depressed coma like state. To be so cruel to the blonde Jinchuuriki, Gaara wanted to teach Sakura a lesson as well as the one that Sakura had been with that made Naruto even more in pain then he had.

But Gaara had known he didn't wish to cause a diplomatic incident, by killing the girl and Sasuke. No he would punish them in his own way that wouldn't cause an incident, that could very well break the alliance between the Leaf and Sand Villages, that had taken years to finally build up into a harmonious co-existence, that involved the marriage between his sister and Shikamaru, that had been apart of the alliance's reason for being so strong, was because of those two, as had a few other factors as well.

Gaara had decided he would go to the Leaf Village and visit his friend. Perhaps this would cheer Naruto up; it had always done so in the past, since Gaara had got back the Sand spirit that he had been infused with from the Akatsuki. He and Shukaku had come to terms that neither of them could truly be able to work together, without Gaara being in control. Shukaku had agreed with him, and had even finally allowed Gaara to sleep, which had been a long time, 18 years since Gaara was ever able to sleep.

So Gaara, dressed in his ninja gear, taking only a few of his ANBU Black Ops and his Brother with him, quietly slipped out of Sunagakure and started heading for Konohagakure. Gaara spoke softly to his brother as they walked through the twisting sand dunes,

"Kankurou…when we arrive…I want you to find the ones who caused his pain…I want a word with them…" His pale green eyes peered through his red unruly bangs as he spoke this, the Love symbol on his forehead had begun to disappear over the years, since he had met his girlfriend a few years ago. She and he had gone steady, knowing full well he was busy with his Kage duties and she being the head of the ANBU Black Ops of Sunagakure, with her duties.

Kankurou shuddered slightly at those words, knowing full well Gaara might get pretty angry when he confronted those two, and nodded his head, "Alright nii-sama…" He said to Gaara as they continued to walk.

Gaara nodded once and turned to keep his attention on the path they were taking to get to Konohagakure, "It will be nice…to see nee-chan again…and our niece and nephew as well…" He said quietly.

He was looking forward to seeing Shikari and Shikaku (pronounced Shukaku) indeed. The twins had taken a love for their red headed Uncle Gaara, since they probably could start talking no doubt. Shikari looked so much like Temari and even had a slight temper to boot like Gaara's sister. Shikaku was more like his father, lazy and annoyed at times at things that were around him.

Kankurou nodded, as he said, "It's about time you got out of that stuffy office of yours, you've hardly ever leave it, only to go be with Lilanna and that's it." "Even then you tell Lilanna to come meet you at the office…" "The kids miss you; Temari told me when I went to Konohagakure to find out what happened to Naruto…" Kankurou always got along with more his nephew seeing Shikari had taken it upon her to kick Kankurou in the knee whenever she saw him, and then demand when he would give her a puppet show. But Kankurou, never once said he hated his niece, even though he hated brats in general, long ago.

Gaara chuckled softly as he continued walking, "Shikari gave you the treatment once again didn't she…?" He continued to chuckle, Gaara had really softened up over the time since Naruto changed him. This was why Gaara was going to see Naruto now, knowing his friend was dangerously close to dying now, no thanks to Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha, sometimes Gaara had wished he had killed the kunoichi and raven haired boy when he had the chance, when he had been psychotic Gaara, when he had let Shukaku always control him. Perhaps Naruto wouldn't be lying in the Konoha hospital, on the verge of death right now, because of those two, causing him so much pain.

"Kankurou…I hope…Naruto-Kun pulls through this, I understand him more then anyone else, what he has been put through…I was like him after all, always in pain, hoping to one day find someone who actually would care about me…and would love me…even though now I have Lilanna, Naruto-Kun has no one left…I fear he thinks he doesn't have an existence now…he has become consumed with the realization of this…" Gaara said this knowingly, he had come to this conclusion after having found out through Kankurou what had happened.

Kankurou was slightly shocked, "You don't think he'd…I mean…commit suicide because of Haruno and that Uchiha do you?" "I mean the thing inside of Naruto probably wouldn't let him do that, if Naruto died it would die too after all…" He stuttered.

"We can only hope the Fox inside of him won't allow it, but judging from what you told me, and the report the Current Hokage gave me, it is a possibility he will…that's why if I go there, perhaps I can help him, I owe him so much for the things he helped me with, saving me from myself and from Akatsuki…" said Gaara sadly. The two ANBU guards behind the brothers both gasped, knowing not just Gaara owed Naruto, but the entire Village as well for saving their Kazekage long ago.

Gaara and Kankuro both nodded to each other and continued to remain quiet for the remainder of the trip, only talking when the need arose. Knowing full well, Naruto would probably never be his happy self, ever again.

* * *

Naruto just laid there in the hospital bed, emotionless, and deadly quiet. He hadn't spoken a word since awaking in the hospital a few days ago; he didn't even say anything when Hato and Choji came to check on him from time to time. It had been a month since he had slipped into this deep and dark pit of depression that he knew now he would never get out of. He was unaware that Gaara was coming to see him, unaware that things had been happening outside of his hospital room.

He seemed lifeless, to those that had came to visit him. Not even Sasuke and Sakura had appeared to apologize to him or talk to him. Which was fine for Naruto, he knew they didn't care at all, about him, never had and never would. Naruto turned his head when he heard someone coming into his room, slightly. His eyes still their dark lifeless selves.

The person who had come in, was Hato once again, but she had brought someone with her, it was none other then Sasuke himself. Naruto knew there were ANBU guards outside of his hospital room, seeing he had probably been placed under suicidal watch after what happened.

He refused to speak, seeing the focus of his pain had shown up after a month of Naruto being in the hospital. But he heard Hato speak angrily to Sasuke,

"See what your foolery has caused him Sasuke! He refuses to talk or even to get up out of that bed to train his ninja skills, and you call yourself his 'brother' that's your damn problem you hurt those who risked their damn lives and dreams and hopes for you, and you repay them in kind by sending them into a deep pit of depression…your lucky I don't send you into the flames of hell right now…!" Naruto could see Hato's eyes turning crimson as Naruto realized her Kekkei Genkai had activated by accident during the whole time.

Sasuke growled back at Hato, "Hato…that's why I came here right now, to make things right…its not my damn fault he couldn't take the news properly, I wanted to break it to him gently, and I'm not the only one to damn fucking blame here, Sakura was the one who said it too, why aren't you fucking harassing her…argh I don't fucking have time for this, I have to hurry up and leave on an A classed Mission in the next 30 minutes…and your fucking yelling at me isn't helping me at all…your even lucky that you have that mirror reflecting jutsu to your Shinzuikouen, I would have probably won that fight we had before you went and married that fat ass and got pregnant with his child…"

Hato almost snapped if it wasn't for someone else coming into the room, and grabbed her around her waist, Choji had come to also visit Naruto with his wife, Naruto could hear Choji speak softly to her,

"Hato…don't get stressed over this…its not good for the baby nor you, Sasuke is just as worried about Naruto as we are…" Choji then kissed Hato's cheek and nibbled on her ear as he attempted to calm her down.

Naruto watched Hato frown slightly before turning and giving him a hug. Naruto was becoming disgusted at seeing the affection those two had for each other. He didn't move a muscle as he just laid there and listen to the conversation as Choji gave Sasuke a glare,

"If you have to go on a mission then be quick with what you have to say, Hokage-sama and even Kakashi-sensei told you and Sakura to stay away from him, because of what you did…and if you ever call me fat ass again, Hato won't be the only one that someone will have to be held back…from murdering you…" said Choji as he then lead his 8 month pregnant wife out of the room to leave Sasuke to speak with Naruto.

Naruto shifted to his side as Sasuke grunted for a moment before turning his gaze towards Naruto, a frown appeared on his lips when he saw Naruto's back was to him. Perhaps it was a mistake for him to come and attempt to get Naruto to forgive him. Naruto was being an idiot to let something like this get to him.

Sasuke sighed and spoke, "Hey…turn around and look at me for a moment…dobe." He knew his nickname for Naruto would always usually get him riled up, but at this moment he knew Naruto wouldn't even speak to him now_. 'He must be in a lot of pain right now…damn Sakura, damn me for hurting him. He must have known this was going to happen though, I never knew he really loved her.'_ Thought Sasuke as he attempted to reach over to shake Naruto to look at him.

Naruto didn't even budge, when he heard Sasuke call him that word, Sasuke didn't ever apologize to him, that wasn't Sasuke, Naruto knew that now. He listened to Sasuke's words as he spoke again, as he felt Sasuke's hand attempt to touch his shoulder.

"Naruto…look I'm sorry okay for what I said, I had to say them to make her happy, or I wouldn't ever hear the end of it later. There are people who care about you, I realized that now, everyone has turned on me and continued to harass me for what I said…if it makes you feel any better, I'll dump her. Your like my little brother, I can't see you like this, hell you risked your life just to come and save my sorry ass when you should have been training to become Hokage, your dream if I remember right…"

Sasuke knew he was running out of time, he had to be at the Village gate to go with Sakura and Kiba on a mission in the next 10 minutes. He ran his hand frustrated like through his bangs as he spoke again,

"Naruto…look I'll come see you in a week or two, I hope you still have the heart to forgive me. I was selfish, I had no idea you loved her that much, if I had known, I wouldn't have proposed to her, yeah me and Sakura are engaged now by the way, and she feels that if I don't apologize to you, well…she feels extremely bad about what she said to you…so when your ready, we'll be around to talk to you okay?" Sasuke then reached over to give his arm a squeeze before he got up and stiffly walked out of the hospital room. Stopping when he thought he heard Naruto say this very, very softly,

"Its…too late now…" Thinking it was his imagination, he continued walking out of the hospital room, to be replaced by Hato and now Tenten who had come off duty from her ANBU mission. Choji had left to go talk to Shikamaru and his family.

Tenten spoke to Hato as she came to sit down beside Naruto's bed, "Hey Hato, so has there been any change in Naruto-Kun since me and Neji came to visit him?" She was quite concerned about Naruto since discovering his unconscious body in the Forest of Death.

Hato shook her head, "The Medic Ninja said that they didn't know what else to do with him, I feel so bad for him, what those two did to him, it's like he's given up on everything…and we all know that he would never give up on anything, not even his own life…for this matter. He's so depressed…" Hato looked ready to cry at that moment.

Tenten frowned and turned to look at Naruto who had somehow shifted himself on the bed, after Sasuke had left the room, "Damn them to hell both, NARUTO SNAP OUT OF IT!" Tenten suddenly shouted as she stood up and shook the boy, like she had done to Rock Lee when they were younger, "WE KNOW YOU WOULD NEVER GIVE UP!" "YOU CAN'T LET THEM BEAT YOU! GOD PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER…"

Hato watched Tenten shake him for another few minutes and then gently place him down on the bed, Hato winced slightly when she felt a cramping pain in her stomach for a moment. Tenten turned towards Hato when she saw the wince, "Hato-Chan, are you alright? It's not your time is it?"

Hato shook her head, "No…just a muscle cramp that's all, I still have another month to go before the baby makes its appearance…I wish Naruto-Kun would pull through this…soon, he'll miss out seeing his godchild if he doesn't…" Hato swiped at her eyes as she felt tears well up in them.

Naruto listened silently, not even looking like he had been affected by Tenten shaking him. He hadn't meant to hurt Hato or upset her. This made him even more depressed, that he had hurt his friends even more, with his little fit of sadness. This made him feel more of a monster now then ever.

Tenten could be heard sighing again, as she rubbed her forehead in frustration, at the entire situation in front of her, "So basically not even me yelling at him is affecting him, god I can't believe he's acting so selfish and childish, Naruto! Your causing Hato and a lot of us grief you know?! I hope your damn happy now…I have no pity for those who give up on their life when they get knocked down by a simple rejection like this…Hato I'm going to leave right now, Neji and I were supposed to meet up today…whenever Naruto comes out of his stupor, let me know okay?"

With that Naruto heard Tenten stomp out of his hospital room, leaving a saddened Hato. Who began to mumble softly,

"You shouldn't give up on him so easily Tenten-Chan; you try loving someone for a long time, and finally when you get the courage to confess your feelings, and find out that all this time, the person never cared about you, how you would have felt…no wait…that's right, you never did…" "You always had Neji by your side…"

Hato turned her violet gaze towards Naruto to look into his lifeless blue eyes for a few minutes and bit her lip before saying to him, "I apologize for Tenten's harsh words…she's just suffering because she hates to see you in so much pain like me and Choji and the others…we care about you Naruto-Kun…the baby cares about you, even if it can't say those words at this moment, I know it would care…" Hato then turned and looked around for a moment, Naruto noticing this before she whispered into his ear,

"Don't tell Choji, because I know he wanted it to be a surprise when the baby comes, but I'm having a little boy, I found out a few days ago from Tsunade-sama…" She smiled and brushed Naruto's cheek gently with her hand, wincing when she felt how cold his body temperature had become over the past month.

"So you're going to have a godson in another month or so Naruto-Kun…I know me and Choji want you to be apart of our son's life, but the first thing you have to do is get better for everyone, you're the reason some of us would be alive today, if it hadn't been for you being brave and always getting in the way when we were all in trouble…" Said Hato before she sighed and got up to her feet, "Please…get better for us…Naruto-Kun…in my eyes, you are the greatest Ninja in this entire world, no matter how idiotic people think you are, and no matter how weak you maybe…"

This left Naruto thinking, as Hato turned to leave before he managed to finally say something after lips that had been sealed, for over a month, finally croaked out,

"Thank…you…Hato…"

Hato was shocked when she heard Naruto finally speak for the first time in over a month and a few days. Hato smiled softly at Naruto as she turned to him, and nodded, "I mean every word too, Naruto-Kun…please get better, and I have to go see my husband right now…I will return later…"

* * *

Naruto nodded quietly and turned his lifeless eyes to look out the window, he was amazed Ero-Sennin wasn't popping in here to see him; he knew probably the entire village knew he had fallen deathly ill.

'_He's probably off being a pervert as always hmm…Kit? That girl seems never to leave you alone…I'm starting to notice, __**she can be such a pest…" **_

'_That girl happens to be the only person other then Tenten and Choji that gives a damn…now I know its too late to talk to Sakura…you heard Sasuke…they are engaged now…Tenten hates me now because of my pity party I've fell into…Fox…its always my fault when something bad happens.'_

'_Maybe I should just leave the village permanently, so that Hato's unborn son won't end up being the one to suffer because of me, or everyone else…face it Fox, I am a looser. Sasuke said that to me long ago, no one would touch someone like me…because of you, all these years, I should have realized it sooner, maybe I should have turned into something like Gaara was, and killed everything in sight when the first chance I got…'_

'_**Why didn't you then? I mean come on Kit, you could have wiped the entire village out with my powers, yet you didn't, you still care about the village don't you? Even though they've put you through this pain that you are suffering from…am I right?'**_

'_Maybe your right and maybe your wrong, I know that I can't attempt to achieve my dream now. Everyone is sick of me. Who would want someone like me as a Hokage? I can't even do anything right, even if I am seen as a hero, everyone would be better off without me I think…now that the Akatsuki, Itachi, and even now Orochimaru are all dead…my purpose is finished now…' 'Maybe its time I died…'_

Naruto closed his mind off to the Fox's retort that he knew was coming and immediately he attempted to get to his feet from his bed. He peered around for his clothing, they had taken his kunai and shuriken holster when they had brought him here, knowing Naruto probably would attempt something like killing himself, and now that he had no one left that would love him.

'_Damn it…fuck…well I can't end my life right now, it seems…stupid fox and his stupid words, they aren't true at all, I don't care about this Village anymore…maybe I should rely on the fox's powers and break the seal and let him take over my body…'_

Suddenly Naruto felt that familiar ache in his chest return, wincing slightly, as he clutched his chest again with his hand. Sasuke was only saving his own hide, this Naruto knew, because undoubtedly Tsunade Baa-sama had threatened to throw the two in jail if they hadn't gone to apologize to him. Naruto felt tears began to fall down his cheeks as the pain worsened in his chest. Naruto let out an anguished yell of pain that alerted the two ANBU officers outside of his room, who immediately ran in.

One of them that looked like a Chameleon, mask wise yelled, "Go get the medic, tell them to get here fast. Also go inform Hokage that he's awake now…"

The other ANBU quickly nodded their head and ran quickly down the hall to find the medic, while the Chameleon officer went to Naruto's doubled over frame and began rubbing his back with a gloved hand, "Naruto…try to breath through your nose, if the pain's too much…" "You suffered a small heart attack when they found you a month ago…just take a few calming breaths…okay?"

Naruto blinked with those eyes of his at the ANBU, why did they care so much if he stayed alive? Naruto had always thought that ANBU believed him to be a security risk, all of those precious 18 years of Naruto's life. Naruto though began to attempt to breathe, but he was having problems as he did this.

"Damn it where is that Medic, don't die on me now…" Said the ANBU officer as the officer continued rubbing Naruto's back gently. Naruto's chest pain stopped after another few minutes, to only have Naruto collapse into the ANBU officer's arms a minute later.

Just as this happened, the Medic on duty finally showed up as well as a frantic and angry looking Tsunade and her assistant, Shizune, who had also been very worried at the time. Tsunade barked orders at the medic to check Naruto's vitals as she then turned to the ANBU and spoke,

"What happened here Chameleon? Give me a straight answer right now!"

"Hai Hokage-sama…" Bowed the officer and then went into detail what had happened and who had shown up.

Tsunade shook her head after this, "Blast, that fucking kid, I told him to stay away from Naruto until he was fully recovered from his heart attack, he didn't listen. When he gets back from his mission, I'm going to decorate my office with his blood if it keeps this up…" She then turned and walked over to Naruto's bed where the medic was setting him up to a machine that could keep an eye on his heart rate.

Tsunade bent her head down to listen to Naruto's chest for a moment, "His heart beat's very erratic yet low…make sure you keep an eye on that Iyashi, from now on, no visitors allowed in this room until Naruto's heart attack symptoms have totally healed, unless I give people a letter, is that to be understood?!"

"Hai, Hokage-sama…" barked out the ANBU Officer, Shizune and the Medic that was checking Naruto's vitals, after having finished hooking him up to it.

Tsunade rubbed her forehead as she felt a headache coming on, "Where the hell is Sakura anyway? Wasn't she supposed to be on a mission with Kiba and Sasuke during this time?"

Shizune pulled out a clipboard that had a list of Konohagakure ninja who were in the Village at this moment, and who were on missions, she then began to skim it for a moment and nodded her head,

"Hai Tsunade-sama…she is…why would Sasuke disobey an order from you? Do you think he's trying to make Naruto worse or something?" She had that worry wort sounding voice as she spoke this.

Tsunade shook her head, "I don't know what is going on, but the more Sasuke tries to see Naruto, the worse his condition is going to get, until his heart explodes. I want you to start helping me write up permission letters for people who want to visit Naruto, I know the Kigamaru-Akimichi girl has so far been the only helpful presence as well as Choji, Neji and Tenten who come to see him…in his recovery, I want you to make sure they are notified of the changes in orders."

"Hai Tsunade-sama…" Said Shizune, "Oh by the way, Hinata-Chan and Kakashi-san have returned from their missions, should I give them permission as well? I know they were also the ones who found Naruto in that state a month ago…"

Tsunade thought about this and then gave a small nod, "Yes give those two my permission, I think Kakashi's presence might make Naruto feel better as well, at least I hope so." "Do you think I should deny Sasuke and Sakura's request to get married, as a punishment…?"

"I think that is an excellent idea Hokage-Chan…" Spoke a quiet voice from around the corner.

Tsunade and Shizune turned to see Gaara, Kankurou and two of Gaara's Black Ops body guards standing there. Gaara was dressed in his ceremonial Kazekage robes, knowing it was proper etiquette to wear them in front of other Kages.

"Ah Kazekage-san, it's a pleasure to see you again, I thought you wouldn't be arriving until tomorrow judging by the letter you sent to us of your impending visit…" spoke Tsunade as she bowed her head slightly in respect to Gaara.

Gaara turned his pale green eyes to Tsunade and gave her a slight bow in return as respect, before he spoke, "What…is Naruto's condition right now, Tsunade…?"

"I'm afraid its getting worse by the day, we are doing all we can, even with my advanced knowledge, I can't just snap my fingers and Naruto-Kun is totally healed you know, he's dying from what one would say, a 'broken' heart. He refuses to keep fighting to live it seems…"

Gaara's and Kankurou's eyes both widened in shock and sadness, the sadness part coming from Gaara. "Then it is lucky I came…I want to offer Naruto a proposition, to help him in his recovery, with your permission of course Tsunade…"

"Of course, if you think this proposition might help him, in a speedy recovery, I have no qualms over this…though the heart problems he is having, have to be stabilized before we can even think of allowing him to do anything…" Said Tsunade as she turned to Shizune for a moment. "If you would care to follow my attendant here, I am sure she can set yourself and your brother and guards with a place to stay…" "Naruto-Kun might awaken tomorrow, right now he's unconscious again, seeing someone decided to put more stress on Naruto then was necessary."

Gaara had that look on his face that he wanted to stay and see Naruto right then, but knew that the Hokage was only trying to tell him the truth. Gaara then asked, "Is there a chance I can at least see him briefly, right now? I wish only to see him briefly…"

Tsunade was about to protest but then sighed as she nodded, "Of course Gaara-San...I'll allow you 5 minutes, I'll have two of my ANBU escort you to the place you'll be staying at after…"

Gaara nodded his head and turned to speak to his brother and his two ANBU guards for a moment, a small argument was heard between Gaara and Kankurou before the older brother sighed and nodded his head, "Alright…lead the way…" Said Kankurou to Shizune.

Gaara then turned and walked towards Naruto's room that Tsunade had just walked out of, while Kankurou turned to walk with Shizune and Gaara's guards. Knowing Gaara could take care of himself, even without the guards around him and his brother.

Gaara slipped into Naruto's room, slightly taken a back to see that Naruto was on a breathing machine now. Gaara frowned as he walked over to Naruto's bedside, not sitting down, just standing there gazing down at his dying friend.

Gaara spoke softly, "Uzumaki…Naruto…you better not die on me…you have so much to exist for, do not worry about Sasuke Uchiha…or Haruno Sakura…they will be dealt with accordingly…you risked your life to save me from myself, now it is my turn to save you from yourself…before it is too late…you vowed one day to become the Kage of this village, I want you to become the next Fire Shadow…to achieve that small dream..."

He then reached over and gently brushes his hand against Naruto's forehead, leaving his real hand, not his sand one on the boy's forehead for a few minutes, as Gaara closed his blackened eyes for a moment, as if he was in prayer, for 2 minutes. Gaara then opened his racoon like eyes and removed his hand, turning he quietly walked out of the hospital room, followed closely behind by two Konohagakure ANBU guards to his hotel room.

* * *

Gaara would be spending the next two weeks in Konohagakure, to make sure that Naruto would recover fully enough to accept his proposition that he had decided to offer to the Blonde boy. He knew Naruto needed to get away from Konohagakure, to help him get his emotions in check and all. But Gaara had no idea that Naruto's health had become worse then had been previously stated in the letter to him from Tsunade.

Gaara had just about to enter his hospital room, when suddenly, with wide eyes he watched Naruto suddenly stab himself in the stomach with a kunai blade that he had stolen from one of the ANBU officers he had managed to somehow knock out. The other officer was yelling at him to drop the kunai blade, at that very moment.

"Naruto…please give me the kunai blade, no one needs to know about your attack on my partner here. Just give me the Kunai blade, before you bleed to death."

Gaara then heard, Naruto's voice, it didn't really sound like Naruto at all, it held so much pain and suffering in it, "Why should I? This Village never cared at all…never had never will…" "Not even them…people who I called my precious people…they, they are to blame and they are the one's that will regret…"

Gaara had enough; he stormed into the room, while uncorking his container that contained his sand. Quickly the sand hissed as it came out, ready for Gaara's command, "Naruto…give the officer the kunai blade…this is not the Uzumaki I knew 3 years ago…brimming with energy, and didn't care what other's thought of him…" Said a soft spoken Gaara as he lifted his hand, he would have to attempt to distract Naruto before he injured himself again.

"Gaara…why should you care anymore then they do…even if you are like me in a way, it doesn't…it doesn't matter…" "No one's going to care when I die…not anyone…" shouted Naruto as he quickly turned around and hopped out the window before Gaara had even the chance to order the sand to restrain his feet.

Gaara shook his head and quickly went after him, eyeing the ANBU officer and saying, "Go and tell Hokage that I will go after him, and bring a few medics, he is obviously becoming mentally ill…"

"That won't be necessary Gaara-San…" spoke an older voice from the window. Gaara turned to see Kakashi crouched in the window sill, holding an unconscious Naruto under one of his arms. Gaara quickly corked his Sand Container, and walked over to the window. Kakashi shook his head as he hopped into the room, surveying the area for a moment before speaking,

"He's getting worse…that's for sure; I had a mission that took me away for a month and a half, that's why I haven't been visiting him since I found him…" He was explaining his absence to Gaara.

Gaara held up a hand to quiet him, "Its fine…you're not the cause of Naruto's pain, your former students are, Kakashi…" said the red haired Kazekage.

Kakashi nodded and carefully placed Naruto back on the bed, turning to face the ANBU officer, "Take him to the medics, and have someone come and restrain Naruto, he obviously needs counselling, of the severe kind as well."

The ANBU officer snapped to attention, saluted the Kazekage and Kakashi and quickly grabbing his fallen partner, dragged him out of the room to get the fallen officer medical attention.

Kakashi sighed and ran a hand through his silver locks; the boy was obviously wishing to end his life, because of those two. He looked towards the young Kazekage and spoke, "I might have to ask her to have more ANBU guards keep an eye on him, this is getting ridiculous and all…"

"Nn…" said a groggy sounding Naruto, a pair of blue eyes pierced through the two people in his hospital room.

Kakashi looked over at Naruto and attempted to smile at him, "Oh hi there Naruto, how are you feeling?"

"Kakashi-sensei…Gaara-San…" mumbled Naruto, "I feel terrible…right now." "I'm sorry for…causing you guys so much…so much…pain…"

Kakashi blinked for a moment or two, and frowned, even though the boy couldn't see him frown, his eye said it all, "Naruto…stop that, you're not causing people pain, at all, we know how upset you are right now. You need time away from here, to get your thoughts cleared, and in control."

Kakashi hadn't even pulled his book out at this time; he was trying to comfort the boy a little, knowing full well he was pissed off at his other former students at this moment, for making Naruto go over the edge.

Gaara spoke up as Kakashi stayed silent with his thoughts, "Naruto-Kun…your former Sensei is right, I think what I want to offer you might help a little bit, Tsunade's already given me permission to ask you this, and to give you the time you need to properly heal. You're more then welcomed to come and stay for a visit in Sunagakure, until you are recovered fully."

Naruto looked at Gaara with his deadened eyes for a moment and just nodded a little, "Alright…I'll think about it Gaara-San. Thanks…I guess."

Gaara smiled slightly to Naruto and said, "I'm here for another few days, before I have to return to my Kage duties, please have your decision ready soon…" Without another word, Gaara left the room.

Naruto looked at his former Sensei and sat up a little, wincing at his stomach hurting, the place he had stabbed himself at that. Kyuubi's power had begun healing him slowly, very slowly at that. Naruto then finally spoke, rudely at this,

"You can cut the crap Kakashi, I know you only came here as a sympathy type of visit, I've always known that neither you nor any of Team 7 gave a damn about me." "When I was younger, you never came to visit me before whenever I was injured or sick…ttebyo."

Kakashi was getting slightly more upset now then he had been the first time with his other former students. Naruto was obviously traumatized a great deal; he didn't know or realize who his real friends were. Kakashi sighed and ran a gloved hand through his silver locks. True, Kakashi had always never gave Naruto a chance to be privately trained by his old sensei before, also another truth was that he had never visited Naruto whenever the boy had been sick or badly injured from a Mission.

Kakashi was at a loss for words, he just kept his silence as he thought. At times he had felt bad for shunning the boy, and picking Sasuke's training over Naruto's own, the boy had probably looked up to him, when he had been younger. Kakashi had beaten himself over the head quite a lot when he his student had failed to bring back Sasuke when they had been younger. He had sometimes even wished that he had not taught Chidori so quickly to Sasuke, the boy had tried to kill Naruto with Chidori so many times since then.

But even then, Naruto had grown stronger without his tutelage, well until he had decided to help the boy even a little, by helping Naruto unlock his true elemental type of chakra, when the need to bring back Sasuke had been become quite desperate for the boy. Kakashi sighed and really wished inwardly to himself, he could just ignore the cold hard look the boy was giving him now. Kakashi shrugged and spoke up finally after 10 minutes of glaring silence had taken over,

"Hai, Hai, that's almost exactly true Naruto, but things have changed since that time, now that you and the other two are no longer in need of my tutelage, I figured, for once I'd come see you in the hospital, the need for my skills as of late haven't been quite in so demand…" He was trying to make Naruto feel better indeed, he wondered if it was working at all. He snuck a look towards the blonde boy and saw it wasn't quite working as well as he thought it would.

"Ha, don't make me freaking laugh, Kakashi, why don't you just leave, and go help Sasuke and Sakura feel better, I don't need anyone's fucking pity, not anymore…" Shouted Naruto. "That's all everyone ever wants to do, is pity the poor fucking Jinchuuriki, you all should just keep it to yourself, I don't fucking need anyone's fucking pity…"

If Kakashi was upset, he was now pretty much in awed shock at how crude Naruto was talking to him now. '_He is definitely going to need a lot of counselling soon, he doesn't even realize that even an old fool like me, has changed slightly...well it can't really be helped, Sakura and Sasuke put him in this state, it will probably take awhile to rehabilitate him so that he realizes there are some people that care about him. And not everyone is his enemy._' Thought Kakashi as he spoke up once again,

"Hey, look, I'll do you a huge favour Naruto, but you have to promise me you won't harm yourself and anyone else, I'll buy you a few bowls of Ramen…" Usually this would cheer the kid up pretty fast, even though Kakashi never really liked Naruto always eating Ramen all the time, the boy couldn't help but eat it all the time, he had guessed all this time.

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, eying his former sensei for awhile, "Fine…but you better not back out of this 'favour' of yours." He would trust Kakashi for now, but Kakashi knew probably that he was on what one would call a short 'leash' by Naruto. Kakashi would do his best not to stand the boy up.

"Alright then, look I have to go make a report to the Hokage, I'll see if I can get her to release you soon as your better…" said Kakashi and quickly without another word he disappeared in a poof of smoke, leaving Naruto to his thoughts.

'_I bet he just said that to make me feel better, they always bribe me with things that might make me feel better…well he better not stand me up, we'll see…hmph…' _He looked out the window of his hospital room for a few minutes, after thinking this.

He would indeed wait and see what would happen in the next few days, he was still feeling miserable, very miserable at that.

* * *

**A/N: So how was that? Crappy? I don't doubt it. ** **Please bear with me though, I will be making the next Chapter hopefully within the next 2 weeks, it takes a huge muse to do a story like this. So Stay tuned and please review this chapter. **

**Take care all and until Next time. **

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: What Drives You Over the Edge

**Chapter Three: ****What Drives You Over the Edge**

2 weeks later, Naruto had given his word that he would come and visit Sunagakure to Gaara before the young Kazekage had to go back to his Village. His health was back to almost normal and was able to leave the stupid hospital finally after two extra days later after Tsunade came to examine him again.

Naruto avoided everyone, and tried to train by himself alone. Kakashi had kept his promise and bought him ramen, which Naruto had been shocked that Kakashi had indeed kept to his word at first. His so called 'friends' had understood that Naruto wanted to be left to himself for the time being, the boy was still in an extremely fragile state.

But alas Naruto was going to be interrupted it seemed today, as he headed for the training grounds that he usually trained in by himself. He could hear voices coming from there, and decided perhaps to wait out for whoever it was to leave, he did not feel like talking to anyone still. He then crouched down in the bushes and listened to the conversation.

"So what did he exactly say? Kakashi?" said a voice, which Naruto almost recognized immediately as Sasuke's. Naruto growled softly as he listened to another voice speak up, that of his sensei's.

"Oh his usual garbage…" said Kakashi.

'Why can't he see that, no one really does care? Like everyone's just trying to lie to him, I mean, he's always been alone, why can't he just leave the village permanently and leave the rest of us to our own lives?" said a female voice, Naruto's heart began to clench slightly in pain, were they talking about him?

He then tried to strain his hearing more as he listened to Sakura's words, "He's a monster, plain and simple, that Naruto…no one could love him…why would anyone want to anyway?"

That had just confirmed it, they were talking about him. Naruto bit on his lip tightly as he curled his knees closer to his chest, trying to fight back the pain that was slowly coming back to him. Hadn't they done enough to him? He had almost died dattebayo! He had just started to heal also finally, had begun to forgive them for what they had done. It seemed not enough, no one wanted the blonde around; he had been right all along.

"He's such a dobe…I bet he's having another pity party at his home right now…'Oh poor me, I'm going to have a heart attack…' someone just put me out of my misery…" said Sasuke, making the others all laugh at his impression of Naruto.

Naruto had enough, he had had it! He was going to put an end to this. Suddenly Naruto got onto all fours, releasing some of the Kyuubi's power. He was going to make them pay for the pain that they had inflicted on him, this was like committing murder.

The Kyuubi cloak began to form around Naruto, giving him a fox like appearance. Two blood red tails made of chakra formed behind him. He then suddenly let out a huge blood curdling roar, which shocked the three people standing there, they had not been expecting someone to actually be there spying on the small group of three.

Naruto then charged out of the bush and skidded to a halt about 5 feet in front of him. Fangs jutted out of Naruto's mouth, as he gave the deadliest glare that one could imagine.

"Naruto…" Stuttered Sakura in shock, a frightened look on her face as she saw him standing there.

"What the hell's your problem dobe?" said Sasuke, Kakashi just remained quiet and watched Naruto carefully, ready to stop Naruto at a given moment.

"SHUT UP!" Roared Naruto, his voice not sounding himself, "I've had it! With all of you! I thought you were my friends…but I found out the truth…you never…gave a fuck about anything but yourselves…I'm going to make you all pay now!" Snarled Naruto as he gave them each a look, making sure they didn't try anything stupid.

"Naruto calm down…what do you mean we don't care? Of course we care about you." Said Kakashi, trying to take a step forward towards the boy. Naruto snarled at Kakashi, which made him take a step back slightly.

"Oh yeah?! Then how come you were making fun of me, saying I'm a monster, no one would care about me if I left the village?!" Hissed Naruto. Naruto snapped after saying this and lunged at the closest person he could find, which happened to be Kakashi.

The other two were shocked when Naruto had confessed to spying on their conversation, quickly though they took a fighting stance as Naruto started charging after Kakashi. Sasuke's Sharingan immediately snapped on without even having to make a handseal.

Kakashi tried to dodge Naruto's swinging punch that came at him as the Kyuubified Naruto came close enough. But Naruto was too fast for Kakashi, after a few more dodges, the boy had managed to swing one of his tails at Kakashi, ripping a wound across Kakashi's stomach, sending the man crashing a few feet away from Naruto.

Already three tails had formed, and Kakashi shouted, "Sasuke, Sakura, you have to knock Naruto out before the fourth tail forms, or its over for all three of us…" though Kakashi was in a lot of pain, seeing the Kyuubi's chakra was now leaking into the wound, making it hard for the silver haired jounin to move.

Naruto/Kyuubi growled as he turned his blood red slitted gaze towards the two that had tried to surround him, tails twitching every once in awhile, his bloodlust and lust for revenge on his former comrades was what was driving him, as well as Kyuubi's power. So far one enemy was down, now it was the other two's turn.

Sasuke attempted to pull out his kusunagi from his belt and also get Naruto to look into his eyes, knowing that his Sharingan would be able to control Kyuubi, if he could only just get Naruto hypnotized.

"Naruto…please calm down, we didn't mean to hurt you…honestly, if we had known…all this time…this wouldn't have happened…" said Sakura, she didn't want to have to fight her friend, but the situation was getting worse by the moment, it wouldn't be long before Naruto's fourth tail appeared.

"Lies!" Roared Naruto in his demonic like voice, as he turned to glare at Sakura, his back was turned to Sasuke, "I remember…too well…all those years of abuse from you, everything you said to me, you encouraged me to find Sasuke…I did that for you unselfishly!" Naruto seemed very much distracted now as he began to remember the pains he had gone through for Sakura, just to make her happy.

"It was all lies! As you said, no one will love me…not even you…or anyone in this fucked up village!" snarled Naruto as he got ready to pounce on Sakura, suddenly Naruto felt someone behind him and immediately lashed out a tail at the approaching Sasuke who had been trying to use his Chidori to just wound Naruto enough that he would slip back into his normal form.

Sasuke was sent back flying, a severe wound to his chest and arm was the product of that swinging, Sasuke coughed blood and remained still. Sakura screamed Sasuke's name briefly before she felt Naruto's blood rage take on another notch.

"Two down…one more to go…" growled Naruto as he took a step towards Sakura. Naruto then took notice of something, he stopped his approach. "Sakura…" He noticed the difference in her, or at least Kyuubi was telling him this inside of his mind. What exactly was it that made Naruto pause?

Naruto then suddenly growled, "Gomen…nasai…" And without another word, he rushed off into the bushes, never to be seen perhaps by Sakura or his team for a long time.

* * *

He couldn't hurt her, not while that thing was inside her. It was Sasuke's; he definitely had been too late. He continued running on his hands and knees, at in humanly fast speeds for the nearest Gate of the Village, still in his Kyuubi form. Much to the shocked villagers that watched the boy run past them.

He could not go back, not now not ever, not after almost killing his former sensei, and friends. They would hunt him down probably and want to kill him. His entire future was destroyed now, he had no home and was now probably an Ukenin and Tsunade would have no choice but to send Hunter Shinobi after him.

As he ran deep into the forests outside of Konohagakure, he once in awhile looked behind him, wondering if someone was following him or not, trying to make him come back, he would not go back. Slowly he brought his pace down and stopped somewhere near a river.

Looking down at his reflection, all he could see was the monster that was him. "They are right…I...I am a monster, look at me…" He said with a soft whimper, his body slowly began to revert back to his normal self as he sat there next to the water.

As soon as his body was fully back to normal, he let out an anguished cry, tears began to run down his whiskered cheeks as he let the emotional pain out, he was unloved, he had to remain alone, no one wanted him, this all ran into his mind as he sobbed, falling to the ground in a curled up ball of misery, Naruto cried himself to sleep.

* * *

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" Shouted Shizune, as Tsunade managed to finally get a moment's peace and quiet and was about to have a small sip of Sake before her former student came rushing in like a banshee.

"What?!" shouted Tsunade as she sat up straight, hiding her bottle of Sake from Shizune's view.

"I have bad news, Team 8 found Team 7's Sasuke Uchiha, and Kakashi Hatake badly injured in one of the training grounds, Sakura Haruno was there too, trying to heal Sasuke's and Kakashi's wounds! Apparently Naruto Uzumaki attacked them!"

"WHAT?! How…Grrr….they must have…trigged his Kyuubi powers or something, that's the only explanation for this! I'm going to turn those three into stew when I'm through with them!" growled Tsunade angrily.

Suddenly an ANBU came rushing in, Tsunade immediately recognized the mask as Tenten's, "Hokage-sama…there's a report at the west gate, they saw Naruto-Kun running out of the Village like a bat out of hell, in his Kyuubi form…I think Naruto has abandoned the village." Said Tenten.

Tsunade was now livid with anger and rage at the three that had been the focus of Naruto's distraught and depression, it was bad enough she had so much medical duties to catch up on at the Hospital, also the Kigamaru Heiress was due soon, she had to deal with that, oh she wished Jiraiya had not left the village at a time like this. Really she had wished this.

Tsunade then shouted, "Alright, thank you Clouded Leopard, SHINZUNE! Go and have the bakas' wounds treated, and as for Sakura, place her under house arrest, I don't give a damn what condition she is in, 3 months, 4 months pregnant I don't care! Just put her, Kakashi and Sasuke all under house arrest, they are not to leave their homes at all!" "Clouded Leopard…go form a squad of ANBU, and go find Naruto…bring him back alive, I want to question him about this, when you see him, tell him he's not going to be executed for what he did, just bring him back at all costs…"

Tenten gave a brief nod of her masked face and said, "Hai…" Shizune nodded and quickly disappeared out the door, as well as Tenten. Tsunade got up and grabbed her chair and flung it out the window, shattering glass and such, her rage was now at the boiling level in her blood. She could not believe how foolish those three had been, she should have had Naruto placed with another team, the moment these problems started arising. Now she was too late, the boy, that she had treated like her own child, her own grandson for this matter, had taken off, and was probably now a missing Nin in the eyes of this village, not to mention he betrayed the village by attacking Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura.

The council would probably take the Uchiha's side too in the whole thing, and not actually listen to what Tsunade believed in. "Naruto…why did you…why did you attack your former team? Were you in that much pain? Did they make you more in pain?" She muttered to herself as she looked out at the now darkening sky, it was going to rain now; this was not a good omen.

A knock on her office door came, and Tsunade shouted, "COME IN!" A couple walked into the office, and Tsunade turned and realized who it was, the Kigamaru-Akimichi and Chouji Akimichi standing there, Hato holding a bundle in her arms.

"Hokage-sama did we come at a bad time?" asked Chouji, curious about why the Hokage's window was now broken. Tsunade put on a fake smile and said,

"Everything is fine, Chouji, Hato, I assume you are here for the weekly check up of little Chodan there…" Hato gave a brief nod of her head; Hato had gone into labour during the time Naruto had been in the hospital after he had awoken and such. But the Kigamaru knew something was wrong, she could read it in their Hokage's golden eyes, the Hokage looked like she was trying to hide something from them, but Hato would let it pass for now.

"Well come with me to another room, I'll have to have someone fix the window." Tsunade tried to cheer up a little; she had a duty as a medical ninja to do right now. Naruto's safety and future would have to wait for the moment. Hopefully Tenten would have people that Tsunade could trust to bring back Naruto alive. This was the only thing she could hope for.

* * *

Naruto travelled for 3 days after the incident, alone, he had tread through mud and rain, and had managed to somehow get himself to a small village on the border to the Land of Fire and Star Village. Thank god he had remembered to bring his little Froggy purse; he had been saving a lot of his ryou from missions, seeing all he needed to do was buy ramen and sometimes new ninja tools.

At least now, he could hopefully find a place to hide out for awhile, he had no idea he was heading for Hoshigakure, he had just known that he had to get as far out of the Land of Fire as possible.

"First things first, I'll check into an inn, and then go from there, I'll have to buy some things if I'm going to be roughing it out there, and this village looks pretty okay to me." Said Naruto cheerfully to himself. Who needed Konoha anyway? Not Uzumaki Naruto, not anymore. He was done and over with the Land of Fire, all they had ever done was treat him like garbage.

He patted his Frog purse and murmured to it, "I'm so glad I remembered bringing you Gama-Chan, it's so nice to see you so bloated and full of money, heh heh."

Already Naruto felt better, he was out on his own, and he would perhaps travel the world a little and avoid his former life by not going to Sunagakure or back to Konohagakure. There was no way at all, even if they dragged him back, he wouldn't go, and he would just escape. This was going to be easy for him.

After checking in for the night at a cheap inn, Naruto went and gathered the things he would need to be camping out in the wild, whenever he could not afford an Inn. Eventually he would have to find small odd jobs on his travels, but he knew that would be easy. He even bought himself a few new changes of clothing, black pants and grey tops, they would be looking for someone with orange and black outfits, so Naruto would make sure they wouldn't recognize him, by changing his style of clothing.

After getting himself dinner, he settled down in his bed in the inn, and looked up at the ceiling. Thinking about things of the past, how he had been so brave in front of those he had called his friends. He probably would miss, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hato most of all, maybe Lee too and his team, Hinata's team, but one team he would never miss, was his own.

Suddenly tears sprang to his blue eyes, quickly he forced himself not to cry, Shinobi don't cry. And Uzumaki Naruto would not cry anymore. Not for them, they were the ones who did this to him, and he hoped they suffered the most for it. A small smirk appeared on the blonde's face.

_**Hey kit, so you feel better, even though you abandoned Konohagakure huh? You got a lot of guts, I'm proud of you…you taught that Silver haired guy and Sasuke a lesson, that you're the strongest of that group. Heh, that entire village is going to be looking for you. I know that. **_

'_Heh, you know something Kyuubi, your right for once, I never needed them, why should I need them? They wanted to treat me like garbage, that's fine, all I had to do was just leave the Village, and now the depression is all gone now. It's just me and you now Kyuubi, and the rest of the world.' _Thought Naruto to the Fox with a smile on his face.

_**I never liked any of them, well except the white eyed ones, and the girl with the buns on her head, and maybe that Violet eyed girl that had a kid. Kit, you'll find someone better then that pink haired brat, trust me on this. She probably would have gone to Sasuke anyway even if she had been with you. **_

'_Yeah…anyway Fox I need to get some sleep, our first stop is going to be Hoshigakure (Village Hidden Among the Stars), I want to see if an old friend of mine finally became Hoshikage there.'_

_**Alright Kit, sweet dreams.**_ The fox was finally starting to like Naruto more and more it seemed.

Naruto closed his eyes and started drifting off to sleep, and suddenly began to start dreaming about a beautiful milk chocolate brown haired girl, with the most beautiful of sepia brown eyes he had ever seen.

* * *

She had been ordered by the Hoshikage to check out the borders to their lands, she was one of Hoshigakure's greatest Jounin ranked Ninja and even at the tender age of 18 now, was a very beautiful sight to behold. Her beauty could distract any enemy male ninja, at any given point. Her name was Yoshida Kushina, of the Yoshida Clan, or what was left of it.

Her Clan were a very odd and rare breed of ninja that had made their home in the Land of the Stars. No one, in the entire Shinobi world could do the extraordinary things that the Yoshida could. They were gifted with the abilities to combine all of the 5 elemental type chakras, earth, fire, water, wind and lightning, and use all 5 of these types to perform different elemental based jutsus.

This was far from being a Kekkei Genkai of course; this was a totally different uniqueness. Kushina was the last of the Yoshida, her mother and father having died in the many battles during the Akatsuki war with Konoha and Sunagakure. Hoshigakure had been hit badly too, many of the Star Ninja had died. Kushina being the lucky one, she had killed many of the Rain ninja that were under Pein's control and earned her title of Jounin.

Kushina suddenly heard the rustling of the bushes underneath her as she had taken a break in a tree just near the borders of her Land and that of Land of Fire. Immediately she pulled a kunai blade and waited, someone had tried to enter the Star Village's territory. She would have to dispense with them as quickly as she could.

She watched as a blonde haired man, with what looked to be no hitai-ate headband on his forehead walking into her line of view, mumbling,

"Damn it, I know that Village is here somewhere, gods I wish Hyuuga was here with me, he would remember where to go. Hmmm….this map I bought should have helped me…"

Kushina frowned, the poor man, was just lost, probably a tradesmen that wanted to visit the Star Village, to trade stuff. The thing about Kushina, was that she always took pity on those that needed help, she had never totally lost all her emotions over the years of being a kunoichi of the Star Village. She spoke up cheerfully enough not to scare the man, as she tried to come into his line of sight.

"Um sir, maybe I can help you find where you're looking to go if you wish." This guy looked around her age judging by his face. She looked into those eyes that were now looking into her sepia eyes, those eyes looked like they had suffered through great pain, and depression. At least Kushina could read this from those, what she called beautiful cerulean blue eyes.

The man spoke up, "Ne? You're going to help me? That would be nice…wait…come closer a second." The man pointed up at the girl as he looked at her.

Kushina hopped down off the tree and came closer to the blonde haired man, suddenly the man pointed at her head band and shouted.

"You're a Hoshi Nin! Cool! Can you help me out, by telling me who is your Hoshikage right now first of all and then help me get to Hoshigakure? I have a message I need to bring to your Hoshikage…" The man certainly seemed hyper, but he was really cute in Kushina's eyes.

Kushina then went into detail who was the current Hoshikage at the moment (Insert name of that boy that they mention in the Star Village Arc in the Original Series (can't remember his name)).

"Sure I can take you to Hoshigakure, I'm almost done my border patrol anyway, and someone will be here to replace me…my name is Yoshida Kushina…what's yours?" asked Kushina very politely as she bowed her head a little.

"My name is…my name is…Uzumaki Naruto, I once visited your Village when I was 12 years old, perhaps you remember me?" said the blonde haired, blue eyed man as he gave her a thumbs up.

Kushina's eyes widened when that name was spoken. Indeed she had remembered her village mentioning his name many times on occasion, in the last 5 years or so. She could not believe this man, was him. The one that had saved her Village from the deadly meteorite and from their last corrupted Leader.

"WOW!" Shouted Kushina, "I can't believe it, you're him! Your Uzumaki Naruto, you saved my village…of course, I will bring you right away to my Leader, he will be most happy to see you again!" Kushina was excited to meet someone as famous as Naruto, no this was a privilege.

Naruto chuckled at how hyper Kushina was being in front of him, "Heh heh, so you have heard of me, that's great, it's nice to know someone remembers what I did for your village."

Kushina nodded, "Of course, how can we forget something like that? You saved us from dying off, taught us that we were already strong enough without that meteorite." "So um, yeah I'll take you as quickly as I can to my Village, please…Naruto-san follow me." Kushina then quickly started walking off in the direction of her Village, leading Naruto to Hoshigakure as quickly as she could.

* * *

It only took another day to get to Hoshigakure from where they were, but the trip had been nice indeed. And a mere 1 hour to be seen by the Hoshigakure leader, many of the villagers looked at Naruto as if he was a hero, Naruto had for some reason felt welcomed here, unlike in Konohagakure, at least here, they didn't call him a monster.

Naruto was sitting beside Kushina, in the waiting area of the Hoshikage's meeting place. The door on the other side of the room opened, and in walked a boy that Naruto recognized almost immediately, no he was not a boy anymore, he was a man, like Naruto was now.

"Long time no see, Naruto-Kun…" said the Hoshikage. (**A/N: **Okay I'm just going to call him Hoshikage for now seeing I don't know his name alright?) "What does my old friend come here for?"

Naruto chuckled and quickly gave the Hoshikage a bow of his head and said, "I kind of need a huge favour." Naruto then went into detail of what had happened ever since he departed from Hoshigakure all those years ago, up until just a few weeks or so ago. The Hoshikage and even Kushina were shocked and saddened at how badly Naruto had been abused.

The Hoshigakure and even Kushina got up and patted Naruto on the shoulder, well in the case of Kushina; she reached over and patted his shoulder. The Hoshigakure spoke up sternly,

"Of course, even if you are a Missing Nin in their eyes, as your friend, I am obliged to help you Naruto-Kun, you may stay in Hoshigakure as long as you like, as for the Hunter Shinobi that might come after you, we will turn them away and say that you never came here…I will spread the news of this to the rest of my Ninja, as for a job here, for now you can help with some of the villagers, until I find a suitable job for you Naruto-Kun…by the way what rank did you finally manage to obtain before you left your village?"

Naruto then pointed to his Jounin jacket that he was wearing his new grey shirt underneath the jounin jacket, "I managed to get to Jounin Rank finally, Hoshikage-Sama."

The Hoshikage was amazed at this, this guy, never stopped amazing him, all this time he thought Naruto would never ever pass the rank of Genin. A slight smile played upon his lips as he said,

"For now just help the villagers, I will have to speak to the rest of the Village about appointing you to perhaps Ninja duties here, and even granting you citizenship." "Kushina here will escort you to the place you will stay at. Of course this might put a strain on the treaty we have with Konohagakure, but it is their fault that they put you in this condition, not ours." "Kushina…escort our guest to his new home."

"Hai Hoshikage-sama." Said Kushina as she slowly got to her feet and bowed her head to him, while adjusting her thigh length red and brown yukata robe, which at the moment Naruto was sneaking a peek (being his usual slightly perverted self) at one of her creamy long legs at the very moment, before looking away when she looked towards him.

"Please follow me Naruto-San; I will take you to the place you will be staying at." Said Kushina. Naruto quickly got to his feet and bowed to his friend and now perhaps his new Leader that he would have to deal with while staying here.

"Arigatou Hoshikage-sama, you will not regret this." Said Naruto quietly to the Hoshikage before walking out of the meeting room with Kushina in front of him. Naruto knew this was going to indeed put a big strain on the already fragile relationship between Hoshigakure and Konohagakure, but what could he do? He couldn't just always rough it out as a Missing Nin, he needed a little stability in his life, and this was the only place he could think of that would accept him as a Hero instead of a monster.

His heart was already beginning to mend inside of him, at the thought of the Star Village actually wanting him to be here. He felt a slight warm feeling indeed finally take control of his body. Slowly he was beginning to heal now, and that warmth was slowly returning to his touch, to his skin, but it would indeed take a long time to fully and truly heal all the wounds that where his past had given him.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**** I know; I know this chapter seemed to suck and such, but all I could come up with was, Naruto attacking Kakashi and Sasuke in his Kyuubi form and him joining another Village for awhile. **

**So the story is going from depressing and sad, to perhaps mediocre happiness, seeing I figure Naruto needs to find something to keep him happy and such. And guys, thank you for your reviews, I apologize for the lack of chapters in the past month or so, I just had no muse for writing this story and plus I was trying to finish the other stories I have up right now, and also working on another couple of stories at the moment. So what do you guys think of Kushina? Cool isn't she? She's one of my specials that I enjoy RPing with, but anyway. **

**Preview for the Next Chapter:** _**Naruto talks about exactly why he is in so much pain, why his eyes look so dead to Kushina, while there is chaos going on in Konohagakure. Kushina tries to comfort Naruto and even tell him that the pain he had gone through would never die inside of his heart, but that there were ways to get over it quickly, to burry it away. Naruto asks what she means, but a surprise happens. **_

_**What sort of surprise? And what does Fate have in store for these two? **_

**Find out in Chapter Four: The Pain that Never Dies Inside You. **

**Alright that's all for now guys, take care, and look forward to having a new chapter sometime this week; I think I can manage to wrack my brain to perform another chapter quickly. Also look forward to reading the Dark Oracle Chronicles that I will be releasing its first story sometime either this week or next week. The first story for the Dark Oracle Chronicles is called A Night One Would Not Forget, starring Neji and Tenten (YAY! UBBER COOLNESS! This is my second NejiXTenten Fanfic so far, I love these guys!) **

**Stay tuned, and until next time! **


	4. The Pain That Never Dies Inside You

**Chapter Four: The Pain that Never Dies Inside You**

A month passes by, and still no one had been able to turn up Naruto. Tsunade had done her best in sending every possible person she could to find the blonde boy; it was like he had disappeared off the face of the earth. Neji's team had gone to the Land where the Star Village was supposed to be, and they had been told that Naruto had not come there.

Tsunade had a very funny suspicion that they were protecting the young man that she treated like a grandchild, like her own son for that matter from her, because that Village knew who Tenten, Neji and Rock Lee were, of course they were welcomed to stay there for a day but had been restricted to the outer areas of that Village.

The council had ordered Tsunade to have all ANBU teams give up the search, it was obvious either the boy had died from another heart attack, or just did not want to be found at this moment, knowing his fate would probably be death if he was ever to return. None of Naruto's real friends wanted to give up the search, and Tsunade didn't either, but she had to see reality here.

Tsunade publicly called off the search, but secretly had met with Neji's team as well as those who really cared about Naruto, and wanted him to return to the village in a very secluded place in Konoha. She had asked them all to not give up the search; she would disguise these search missions as just regular missions for now.

Even Sunagakure did not want Tsunade to give up the search, and had volunteered some of their ninja to help in the search for the Blonde Jinchuuriki, under the orders of Gaara. But still nothing had come up. Tsunade would not give up hope; never in her dreams would she give up hope that Naruto would return one day, healed, and hopefully wanting the job of Hokage as he had so many years ago dreamed of achieving.

Tsunade was going to have to talk to the Land of Fire's daimyo and force him to consider replacing those on the council with some of the newer people, people that Tsunade knew would make the right decisions for Konoha, and one of those decisions was to abolish the death penalty for Naruto's behaviour against Kakashi and Sasuke, it had been their fault after all, the cause of Naruto's grief, his fleeing the village.

So Tsunade had sent a letter to the daimyo, and had received an almost immediate reply that the daimyo would meet with Tsunade and with her alone, to discuss the problems that Konoha was facing at this very moment.

* * *

Back in Hoshigakure, Naruto loved his new life; being given the rank of Jounin and citizenship right away, at the decision of both the Hoshikage and the Land that the Star Village was located in's Daimyo. Naruto was now a full fledged Star Village Ninja.

So far his missions he had been sent on, were to the smaller places, where he had to assassinate gang members that were causing problems, or kill very extremely dangerous bandits, that only Jounin ranked Nins were able to get rid of. These were fun missions; they never bored Naruto, or his new partner, Kushina.

Naruto liked Kushina for some reason. She was beautiful and deadly with her elemental type jutsus. What amazed him was her wind jutsu, called the Razor Wind Blade Technique (Fuuton: Reza-Kaze Yaiba No Jutsu). He had been dying for her to teach him that jutsu for weeks ever since she had used it to aid him in fighting off a bunch of class A ranked rogue ninjas, which had trespassed into the Land of Stars.

"Hey Kushina! Can you teach me your Wind jutsu? Pretty please, with ramen on top?" shouted Naruto as he and Kushina were resting on a tree log about 30 miles outside of Hoshigakure. Naruto also had wanted to add new wind jutsus to his arsenal ever since finding out about his elemental nature for his chakra.

Kushina looked over at Naruto, "I don't know if I should, its one of my Clan's secret jutsus, only I'm allowed to really know it…" said Kushina, frowning a little.

Naruto pouted, "Awww...man, I was hoping to show you a cool jutsu of mine." Naruto had never shown his Rasengan yet to Kushina. Perhaps today would be the day he would. "But only in exchange for you teaching me the Razor Wind Blade jutsu."

This intrigued Kushina very much now, what sort of technique did Naruto have, that she would be interested in. Kushina sighed, "Alright…I'll teach you the Razor Wind Blade Jutsu, but only if you show me this new technique of yours afterwards."

"Yatta!" shouted Naruto happily, and started bouncing around the place a little. Kushina chuckled as she watched Naruto do this, before he finally settled down. Naruto then asked,

"So when can we start learning?" "I can't wait!"

"As soon as we finish this damning mission of ours first." Said Kushina, still trying to compose herself after giggling so much at Naruto's antics, though she thought he was cute when he acted like that.

"Okay, then let's get this show on the road and finish it quickly!" said a slightly hyper Naruto as he jumped to his feet and started walking off towards where their mission goal was supposed to be. Kushina sighed and shook her head, and mumbled before following him.

"Always so energetic today Naruto-San…you still must be upset though, what happened to you in Konoha…must still hurt a lot…"

* * *

They managed to finish the mission within 24 hours since their conversation. The two of them headed back to Hoshigakure as quickly as they could, something had been bugging Kushina for the last few days, about Naruto. His eyes looked dead when he wasn't trying to fake being happy, she wasn't stupid, one of her many traits was being able to pick up on something like this.

"Naruto-San…can, can I talk to you? There's something bothering me for the past month and two weeks." Said Kushina to Naruto, as they walked back into Hoshigakure.

"Sure what's up Kushina?" said Naruto as he stopped to look at her.

"Come with me to my place, its more private there, our report can wait until tomorrow, the Hoshikage won't mind at all." Kushina explained as she began leading Naruto to her house. Naruto tried to keep up with her pace.

They reached her house within 10 minutes; Kushina kicked off her sandals, and placed them at the door as she entered the house. Naruto immediately removed his own shoes and began looking around the house curiously.

"Go make yourself at home, in the sitting room, Naruto-San…" Called out Kushina, as Kushina went into a room for a few minutes. Naruto just headed for the sitting room and found a chair to sit down on and waited patiently for Kushina to return. He didn't have to wait long.

"So Kushina, what is it you wanted to talk about to me?" asked Naruto as Kushina tried to sit down in front of him. She had a stern look on her face as she pushed back her long ponytail.

"Alright…now Naruto-San…I know that your still in pain…now I want you to tell me everything that happened, why the hell would your own people, your own village want to try and kill you…I know that isn't the full truth…"

Naruto looked at Kushina with shock on his face, at how blunt she had been, this wasn't leaving him much room to protest by the look of it. Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a hand, giving her a sad sheepish look, as he finally spoke up.

"You really want to know the real truth? What I said is partially the truth…" He then began his story from the beginning. Telling her his secret, that he was the carrier of the nine tailed Fox inside of him, everything that the 3rd Hokage told him long ago, when he was a small boy, whom he had forgotten until he was about 12 years old.

Kushina was shocked at all this; her jaw was almost hanging agape as she listened. He even told her that his village had been sworn to secrecy not to tell anyone else about what had been locked up inside of him. Naruto looked ready to cry as he then told how painful it had been for him to be so alone, shunned by everyone.

He then told her about his adventures when he became a Genin, that he had been the lowest in the class, next to someone he had thought was his friend, and had saved that friend 3 years after he had left the Village. Naruto had done this unselfishly for his teammate, Sakura.

He was in tears after finishing his story to the part where he had suffered a heart attack, "So…you see…my entire life…has been nothing but pain…I almost died twice…because of this incident. And now I know…now I know no one in this entire shinobi world…cares or gives a damn about me…" He tried to hide his face from Kushina as he wiped at his tears quickly. "So…I gave up…I gave up…my dreams…just to make them happy…they won't have to see me again…ever…"

Kushina's heart felt like it was about to shatter into a million pieces at this point, she couldn't bare to hear anymore of his story, she got up and walked over to Naruto and knelt down in front of him, reaching up to touch his whiskered cheek. She spoke soothingly to him,

"Naruto-San…so what if you are the container of the Nine Tails, you're not that beast that destroyed almost your village…! And furthermore! You shouldn't care at all what they thought of you! You should have just kept going…!"

Naruto blinked twice, once when Kushina touched his cheek, and the second time because of her words. "Kushina…how can I become a Hokage that the people don't respect…?"

"SHUT UP! Not another word from you Naruto! I'm not finished with what I was about to say…" shouted Kushina as she practically straddled Naruto's waist and pinned his arms above his head, giving him the deadliest of glares ever mustered.

"Kush…ina-chan…" mumbled Naruto in shock, but he knew he had better shut up before Kushina hit him or something.

"You're not the alone…anymore…Naruto…you have the entire Star Village at your side…we've already had to turn away a few of Konoha's Hunter Shinobi…because they want to bring you back to Konoha…for some reason, but I know your not ready to leave here yet, your not fully healed. They apparently said to give you a message if we saw you, Hoshikage-sama told me to tell you, that if you do return, you'd be welcomed back as their new Hokage, no matter what it was that they did to you."

"I…I want to help you Naruto-san…I've…I know what its like to be lonely, sometimes called a freak of nature, that pain inside of your heart…it will never die yes, but you can hide it away, or…heal and learn from it...and become stronger…you're a survivor Naruto-San. I...I really care about you, and I know I've only known you for a few weeks and one month, but, I want you to know that, there's someone that cares for you." Kushina managed to finally finish saying, staring into those eyes of his, those beautiful eyes that she had always inwardly swooned over ever since she met him.

Naruto listened to her words, they were striking home. He then couldn't think of anything else to say but this, "Kushina-Chan…you…you like me? I mean…you like me as in…" He stuttered, his face turning red from blushing.

"Hai, I like you in that way, as well as in the friendship wise…" said a now crimson faced Kushina as she tried to hide her embarrassment and also get up off him. But suddenly she was pulled back down by Naruto's hand grabbing her arm. "Naruto…" She began to stutter but was silenced when Naruto stared into her eyes before finally kissing her right there and right then.

Kushina's eyes widened as she was kissed, this had been her first kiss, and it was with this blonde man right in front of her. She let out a soft moan as she pressed herself against Naruto's chest a little, trying to deepen the kiss. Naruto complied and deepened the kiss, allowing a small groan escape his lips.

When they pulled away for air, they knew this the beginning of more then just a friendship, but a relationship, which would help heal Naruto's wounds and heart now. And Kushina would be his reason for living, his focus.

* * *

**Author's Note: Blah, I know, this chapter was short and such, but next chapter will be the promised Lemon I told you guys about. I know this chapter kind of sucked and such. **

**But it gets better as time goes; I think I might make this a 6 chapter type of story. I will see how my muse turns out for this story.**

**Preview for the Next Chapter: **_Naruto's heart begins to mend over time, as Kushina shows him what love is supposed to be really. Something happens though, that he almost looses Kushina, which makes him realize that Kushina truly is his soul mate, the one he had been searching for all these years. _

_Then something shocking also happens, but what could this possibly be exactly? Will this ruin his happiness or make it even better? _

**Find out in Chapter Five: Happiness Comes in Small Packages. **

**All right guys, take care and until next time. Ja Ne!**


	5. Happiness Comes in Small Packages

**Author's Note: Sorry for my tardiness guys! I've been so busy with trying to find a new place to live. Also my computer I'm using has been corrupting my files and its been very hard to write my chapters for this story and such since then. This Chapter is going to be good trust me. This is also the chapter I promised you guys a there'd be a Lemon in it. So Warning you now, this chapter has a lemon somewhere in it. Enjoy! :)

* * *

****Chapter Five: Happiness Comes in Small Packages**

Naruto was starting to feel way more better, thanks in part to Kushina, always giving him the courage to keep on living. It had already been a year since he had left the Leaf Village to try to mend his broken heart; the Hoshikage had mentioned this to him. Kushina was being a real big help to him, in the months that had past since they became girlfriend and boyfriend.

The two of them were sitting up on the roof of Naruto's house that he had managed to finally obtain through saving his money from Ninja missions and such, Kushina was in his lap snuggling close to the blonde jinchuuriki while star gazing.

"Naruto-San…" Kushina spoke softly as she leaned up to kiss his chin. Naruto looked down at Kushina, and waited for her to speak, giving her a look that said she could go ahead and speak.

"Aishiteru Naruto-San…" finished Kushina, as she smiled at him. Naruto chuckled at her and leaned down to give her a soft kiss on her forehead, "Aishiteru Kushina-Chan…"

Kushina smiled up at him before looking up at the sky and pointed with a finger. She whispered quietly as she pointed to a particular star that looked yellowish from where they were sitting.

"That star, my parents always told me that star there was the star I was born under." Naruto was amazed at this girl, she was an excellent kunoichi, and she knew a lot about things that Naruto had really no interest in until he had met his beloved one.

Naruto then asked, "Which one is mine Kushina-Chan?" Kushina looked at Naruto briefly before looking back to the sky and then pointed to a small blue star that was in the sky. she then said,

"That one is yours Naruto-San, it has been in the sky for a long time, ever since you showed up here in Hoshigakure." "I wonder if you can see the stars as nicely here as you do in Konohagakure."

Kushina then winced knowing talking about Konohagakure was sort of taboo for her beloved Naruto. "Gomen nasai Naruto-San I didn't mean to..." She was interrupted by Naruto placing out his hand on her knee and heard him speak,

"It's alright Kushina-Chan, you can talk about Konohagakure anyway you wish, I'm over all that pain and suffering I went through when I was living there. I'm happy here with you and the villagers now, the past can't hurt me anymore." He then gave her a smile after saying this. Squeezing her knee gently he went back to look up at the sky for awhile.

"Naruto-San...why don't you just go back to Konohagakure? I mean for a visit, now that you feel better, I mean you must still have friends there, I'm sure they would like to feel a little bit relieved to know their friend is still alive after a year has past." spoke Kushina.

Naruto sighed out loud as he heard her speak this, he had been mentally debating this for the past while since perhaps the Hoshikage had mentioned this. Running a hand through his long spiked blonde hair, that had become longer over the past year, having not had the heart to cut it, it almost looked like a mane now. Suddenly he heard someone speak into his head, the Kyuubi.

'**_The girl is right you know...you should go back to that village, kit, just for a visit, perhaps they did change.'_**

Naruto had been wondering where Kyuubi had disappeared to for the past few months, apparently he had become dormant while Naruto had busied himself with missions and such. He then thought back to Kyuubi.

_'Maybe I will...just for Kushina-Chan, and for old times sake...but would they accept me if I did go back just for a visit? They might just want me to stay gone who knows right ttebyo.'_

**_'Good...as for if they would accept you...only one way to find out.'_** Was the only last thing Kyuubi said before going back to sleep.

Naruto then finally spoke after having a conversation with Kyuubi, "Hai...I might go back but only if you come with me Kushina-Chan, your important to me. Very important." He then turned to look up at the sky once more.

A shooting star whizzed past his view. Naruto gave a small smile as he pointed up to the sky, "There goes another one Kushina-Chan." He wanted to change the subject now. This was turning into a sore subject for him.

Kushina blinked and sighed softly before snuggling back into Naruto's arms and nodded, "Hai Naruto-San…" She then stared up at the sky with him for a while. She for some reason knew Naruto was trying to avoid this subject they had been discussing, but she also knew he could not avoid going back to his village for very long.

* * *

Another month passed by after that night they had discussed Naruto's possible journey back to Konohagakure. Kushina had been sent on a dangerous mission to the Land of Grass, on a special mission. Naruto had been ordered to stay behind instead of going with his partner and had been sent on a A ranked mission elsewhere.

Naruto had returned as fast as he could, to the Star Village, but Kushina had still not returned yet to the village. He had found this out by asking some of the villagers he got a long with. Naruto had decided that he had to go find Kushina, but first thing he would do was go speak to the Hoshikage, and demand that he be sent to find his beloved one.

Naruto quickly ran towards the building that the Hoshikage usually had all the ninja meet and receive missions at. He yelled at the top of his lungs, being his usual old self as always.

"HOSHIKAGE-SAMA!!" The door to the room practically almost came flying off its hinges as he opened and slammed the door hard as he ran in.

The Hoshikage was a little startled as he had been in the middle of speaking to a Genin Squad of Hoshi-nins. The Hoshikage spoke up.

"Naruto what's wrong? I'm in the middle of a briefing, can this wait?"

Naruto shook his head twice and shouted, "NO it can't wait…ttebyo! Kushina's in trouble I just got this gut feeling right now!"

The Hoshikage sighed and looked to the Jounin who was in charge of the Genin squad. He then spoke up after a moment of silence.

"Naruto I will be with you in a few minutes, please just wait outside, and let me finish with this squad…" The Hoshikage gave Naruto a slight pleading look. Naruto grunted and walked out dejectedly and waited outside of the office.

He only had to wait another 10 minutes before the Genin Squad walked out of the office, the Jounin spoke up to him as he allowed his team to walk ahead of him.

"Hoshikage-sama will see you now."

Naruto nodded and he rushed into the office and skidded to a halt in front of the Leader of the Star Village. The Hoshikage looked at him as he removed his hat and with a sigh he spoke.

"Naruto-Kun...I know your worried about Kushina right now, but she just sent a message by bird to me, and..."

"She should have been back by now! Dattebyo! She's in danger I just know it! Hoshikage, you have to send me there please, I can't loose her!" Shouted Naruto, interrupting the Hoshikage before he could finish.

The Hoshikage's eye twitched slightly in anger, and was about to get up and yell at him, but he had decided he would do something better. He tried to calmly speak to Naruto so that he would understand.

"Alright...I'll send you to find her, her last message she sent to me by bird, said she was somewhere in transit between here and the Land of Grass." "So you should be able to find here somewhere in between, her mission was successful so she should have been heading back this way."

Naruto nodded, "I got it...I can do this by myself, though if Kushina's hurt, you might want to send a medic after me." Without even getting permission to leave, he quickly ran out of the office. Not saying another word. He had a woman to save and so very little time now to waste.

As soon as he was ready, he took off quickly; a slight worried look was on his face. He hoped Kushina was alright. '_Please be alright Kushina-Chan, hold on alright?!' _Was his only thought as he rushed past the Village entrance, quickly donning his breathing mask so that he could get across the rope bridge that the Villagers had decided to build over the canyon that pretty much surrounded and protected the Star Village from invaders.

* * *

It only took him two days to finally catch up to where Kushina was supposedly supposed to be at this time. Naruto could hear someone screaming in pain, the voice was familar also. Naruto growled, "Kushina..." He quickly headed in the direction of the voice.

'**_Kit I'll lend you some of my power...if you need the help..'_** Spoke the voice of Kyuubi inside of Naruto's mind.

Naruto was a little startled by Kyuubi's words and quickly scolded the Fox, '_Why the hell would I do that? You'd just get out of control and I'd end up hurting Kushina...'_

'**_I'll control myself as much as possible Kit...we don't have a lot of time...'_** Scolded Kyuubi back, he wanted to actually work with Naruto for once which confused Naruto more. Naruto grunted, and said back to him.

'_Fine then lend me your power and we'll work together to save Kushina-Chan ttbeyo!'_

Blue eyes began to turn to red slits as the Kyuubi took over Naruto's body for the time being. Naruto haunched over, going down on all fours, fingernails becoming long and sharp like claws, fangs began to appear as Naruto took the slight form of the Fox, two tails appearing as he finished transforming.

Naruto growled to himself, "Alright...let's go...grr...Kushina needs our help..." He then quickly rushed in the direction, letting out a loud roar as he charged through the bushes, right into the middle of a battle between about 5 or 6 enemy ninja having pinned Kushina against a rock outcropping about to deliever the fatal blow to Kushina, when they struck the Kyuubi's cloak that surrounded Naruto instead.

He had startled the hell out of the enemy ninja, they had not been expecting someone to come to Kushina's aid. One of them shouted as Naruto immediately tried to take a stance in front of Kushina who was trying to fight them off.

"What the hell is this thing?! Who..." Naruto snarled as the two tails swished here and about. "Your worse nightmare...Uzumaki Naruto ttbeyo!" growled Naruto/Kyuubi.

Kushina blinked when she thought she was about to die just then when one of the enemy ninja yelled out in shock at the appearance of her savior. Her eyes widened when she noticed who it exactly was who had shown up, "Naruto-san..." She was shocked also by his appearance. By the looks of it he had released Kyuubi to come and protect her.

Naruto turned slightly to look at her before turning and knocking a flying kunai blade that was directed at him with one of Kyuubi's tails. Naruto growled, his voice was not like him at all when he did that.

"You messed with the wrong Ninja...bastards...now your all going to die here!" He then ran directly at the enemy ninja. Slashing here and there, punching the nins that were in his way. Kushina was shocked at how vicious Naruto was being just for trying to protect her. "Naruto...Naruto-San..." She murmured. She should be happy that he was willing to come to her rescue. But right now this wasn't right...at all what he was doing.

Kushina yelled as he was about kill the last enemy ninja. "NARUTO! Stop please! You don't have to do that anymore, I'm safe...onegai, please stop!" Tears began to well up in her eyes as she managed to finally bring him out of whatever it was that was controlling him. Suddenly as she was about to get close to him, he turned quickly around and pretty much slammed her into a tree, none too gently either.

"Kushina..." Growled Naruto/Kyuubi, Kushina winced in pain as she felt his claws dig into her skin a little, the cloak disappearing almost immediately, but Kyuubi apparently still had control over Naruto's body. Kushina opened one of her dark sepia eyes to look at him, his eyes were still red and slitted at the moment. "Naruto-Kun...please your hurting me..."

"I'm not letting you go, the Kit's busy at the moment, I want to do something..." Said Naruto, this wasn't his voice at all, it was the Fox's apparently. Kyuubi/Naruto then bent their head down and bit Kushina hard on the shoulder. Kushina yelped in pain and bit back a sob, why was Naruto doing this to her? Didn't he...wait...was that a love bite that the Fox who was controlling Naruto right now just gave her. She suddenly had a plan to wake Naruto up from this situation.

She grabbed Naruto's collar and pulled him closer to her and began kissing him on the lips, and everywhere else she tried to get at. That love bite somehow had began making her quite frisky at this moment. Her hands wandered all over Naruto's body as she kissed him, she could feel him respond back to her as she continued to kiss him hungrily. "Oh Naruto-Kun...please...please make me yours totally..." She murmured heatedly into his ear.

Kyuubi/Naruto then growled and began to purr as she bit into his shoulder in return, Naruto hissed, "I'll make you mine alright..." He then began running his claw like fingers down her arms, carefully so that he didn't cut her. Kushina moaned and burried her head into his shoulder as he touched her everywhere with those fingers. "Naru...please...just take me...I can't wait this long...please onegai just take me..." She murmured incohorently at him, lust was controlling her at this very moment.

Kyuubi/Naruto grunted, and began to make a sort of murring sound, "Not yet...Kushina...your not prepared yet." Kushina eyed Naruto, she could see that she needed to go all the way with Naruto it would seem. She then began to remove her short red yukata robe. She watched as Naruto's slitted eyes dilated as she revealed her rather large breasts to him as she stripped, one could think they were almost the size of Tsunade's, or almost. _I hope this will get him out of that now, though in reality I really want this badly just as much as Kyuubi does, damn perverted Fox. _Thought a lusty Kushina. She then managed to remove all of her clothing and strutted towards a now hardened Naruto, she reached out and began to remove his Jounin vest carefully, Kyuubi must be letting her do the seducing or Naruto was finally gaining control back over the demon.

As she got the vest off, her wrist was grabbed, "I'll do it..." Said a now back to normal Naruto. Kushina was so glad now that Naruto was back to himself again, "Naruto-Kun...we don't have to continue if you don't want to..." She was interrupted by a finger on her lips, and that cute smile of his that she came to know as only she was rewarded with.

"Kushina-Chan...I want this just as much as you do, stupid perverted Fox...if I hadn't gained back control, he probably would have raped you by now.""Besides, I don't think my little friend here, can hold on for very much longer." He chuckled after pressing his hardened self against her thigh as he hugged her to him.

Kushina blushed at how hard he had become, _He must be pretty big...size wise I mean...I hope...that it can fit in me...I'm still a virigin._ Her thoughts were interrupted as Naruto began kissing the space between where her neck and shoulder met. She let out a soft moan, she loved these kisses he was giving her.

Naruto smirked at her as he heard her soft moan, and continued to kiss her shoulder and neck, every so often nipping and licking at certain senstive spots on her neck. He was a virgin too, but he figured he knew what he was doing. He felt Kushina clutch at his jacket, and immediately he stopped and bent down to kiss her passionately on the lips, while also trying to remove his shirt and undo his pants.

Kushina watched him and attempted to help her beloved one, as best as she could while still being pinned against the tree that Naruto/Kyuubi had done. Once his shirt and pants were off, she reached out to stroke her fingers carefully against his collarbones and chest, he was well toned, probably from all those years of training and battling perhaps. She then buried her head into his shoulder, suddenly very shy. She whispered,

"Naruto-San...please...be gentle...with me." She was embarassed to admit that she was a virgin even at her age. She probably had spent most of her teenaged years on her training, and not on going gaga for guys. (Remind you of anyone?) Naruto chuckled and brushing his thumb against her lips, he whispered back.

"Don't worry, I'm in the same boat as you, sort of...I'll take my time with you."

She knew she could trust him now when he said this. All her doubts began to melt as she felt his mouth go lower to her breasts, she could hear him mumbling, "God these...these are as big as the Old Lady's almost." Kushina's cheeks began to blush even more at the compliment, she let out another moan as she felt his warm mouth surround one of her nipples, while also feeling one of his hands play with the other gently.

Naruto was enjoying this too much, but he knew that she was begging for it, she wanted him badly enough. He wouldn't keep her too much longer with the foreplay. Judging how painful the throbbing in his crotch was right now, he would have to take her soon.He then switched to the other breast and gave it as much attention as he could before slipping his hand below her waist and began gently rubbing her where she wanted it very much so.

Kushina let out another loud moan as her breast and now her womanhood was teased with either his hand or his mouth, in regards to her breast being played with. She tried to reach down below his waist and began stroking his manhood gently with her left hand, and was rewarded with a low moan coming from her beloved one's mouth.

"Kushina-Chan..." said a breathless Naruto. Kushina looked up at him when he called her name like that. She must have been doing a good job for him to be moaning like that. She then continued to stroke him gently, listening to Naruto's pants and soft groans as she continued to do this.

Naruto grunted as his eyes screwed into a grimace of ecastasy, god she was good at this. But he couldn't allow her to continue, or he would explode in her hand. Quickly, yet gently he grabbed her wrist that was holding his throbbing manhood. "Kushina-Chan...if you keep doing that..." He didn't get to finish because Kushina silenced him with a rough passionate kiss on the mouth.

Kushina, after what felt like an eternity of kissing Naruto, she pulled away and breathed,

"Enough of this...please...Naruto-San...take me now..." Naruto looked at Kushina for a minute raising an eyebrow, she was begging for it now? Well he couldn't really resist that pleading look she was giving him. Naruto then pulled Kushina into a hug and kissed her soundly on the mouth before commanding her to lay down.

Kushina did as she was ordered and looked up at him, watching him stare down at her briefly before he kneeled down and positioned himselfat her entrance while also trying to pull her closer to him. He then spoke, "Kushina-Chan, are you sure about this now?" He wanted to make sure she was okay with this, and wasn't going to get angry at him for deflowering her and that.

Kushina looked at him and nodded her head, giving him a reassuring smile of encouragement. When he saw that smile, that was all he needed to know before, saying, before he entered her, "Brace yourself I guess..."

Kushina winced slightly in pain, the pain felt bearable for her it seemed, and she thought it was going to hurt. She then pulled Naruto down for a kiss when she felt him still inside of her, he was watching her facial features. She was in pain but she would not let that bother her, she could bear this, just a little.

Naruto then slowly thrusted twice into her, he heard her moan softly. He let out his own grunt of approval as he then continued thrusting inside of her. Finally he found his rhythm and began to slowly pick up his pace.

Kushina let out another moan, as she felt him pick up the pace, she was glad for this too, she didn't know if she could bare anymore of this. She then hooked both of her legs around his waist, giving him a better chance to go deeper. She let out a gasp as she buried her head into his neck,

"Naruto-San...please don't stop...kami don't stop..." She could hear his breathing become ragged as he pushed himself further into her. She cried out and arched her back almost entirely off the ground. Naruto smirked and then leaned down to nibble on her shoulder, before biting it, marking her as his. He then whispered into her ear as he began thrusting harder into her,

"Your mine Kushina-Chan..." He said this between pants, "From now on, no one is ever going to take you...away from me..." "Believe it!" He smirked again and suddenly let out a groan as he felt Kushina bite his left shoulder hard, in reply to that.

Kushina was loving every moment of this, he was filling her up, and completing her with every thrust into her body. She then reached around them to squeeze his backside gently, she could feel herself on the verge of her climax, she knew this because she could feel this tightness in her belly and also a heat beginning to pool there also. Kushina then moaned out loud,

"Naruto! Faster, harder Please! I'm going to...soon..." She panted, trying to encourage him to go faster and harder into her. She didn't care if she would be sore later, right now she was enjoying this, and judging by Naruto's flushed whiskered face, he was too. Naruto nodded his head and pulling her closer to him, as best as he could, he began to go as fast and as hard as he could, his own climax was soon approaching. Suddenly he felt her inner walls clench him tightly like a vice.

"Oh Naruto!" screamed Kushina in pleasure, as she climaxed. Naruto heard the scream and pretty much was brought over the edge, moaning loudly as his own orgasm came with an explosive force, he called out Kushina's name during the whole thing. Sweat began to drip off both of their bodies, as they shook with the aftermath of their love making.

Naruto then collapsed ontop of Kushina, and pressed his lips to hers, in a gentle kiss, trying to also catch his breath. Gently he also pulled himself out of her. Kushina opened her sepia eyes to look at him and gave him a contented yet tired smile. She then whispered to him,

"Aishiteru Naruto-Koi..." Naruto was a little shocked at her calling him that, but he guessed he could get used to it. He then gave her one of his cute fox like smiles and whispered huskily back before rolling off her and pulling her close against his hardened chest.

"Aishiteru Kushina-Koi..." Sleep was rewarded for the couple, knowing that the act they had just committed had brought their relationship to the next level.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Bloody Hell, sorry guys for keeping you guys waiting for so long, my muse has totally gone haywire lately. I decided that I'm going to make this a 7 Chapter Story. So what did you think of this? Did I do okay for someone who's been so busy trying to find a job, and a new place to live in all at the same time. The job search is so that I can go to a Convention next year, Anime wise. **

**I'm going as Tenten from Naruto for the Con, Original Series Tenten that is. Anyway getting back to the story here, I want your opinions, AND NO FREAKING FLAMES! The next time I get someone flaming me...grrr...I'll sick Hyperia on them. -LOL- That's a joke guys. **

**Preview for the Next Chapter:**_ Now that Naruto and Kushina have brought their relationship to the next step, what is in store for the couple? Will Naruto finally have the courage and strength to return to Konohagakure, after another 3 months passes by? And what does Kushina have hidden from him that she wants him to go back to Konohagakure so badly because of this secret? _

**Find out in the Next Epic Chapter of Pain that Never Dies: Chapter Six: The Kitsune Returns to Konoha. **

**Alright thats it for now folks, I'll try this weekend to get some more chapters going for the other stories that I have going, that I know your waiting patiently for right now. Anyway take care all, JA NE!**


	6. Gomen Nasai

**Author's Notes:**_ I apologize very much for the lack of chapters for Pain that Never Dies, I needed time to think over some things. And a few very rude reviews towards this story got me really thinking._

_To those of you who still love this story, I'm going to continue, but the idiots that were very rude towards me, as they always say in Canada, you can kiss my royal Canadian Ass! I don't care what you have to say, if you didn't like the story and where it was going, you don't have to freaking read it you know! I said that explicitly at the beginning of this story, so again, YOU DON'T LIKE READING MY STORY, DON'T CONTINUE READING IT! And those of you who again haven't read the part of NO FLAMES will be reported next time to the proper authorities, if I catch another rude Flaming review like that again, I can accept Criticism but when it gets that bad, then I just want to snap! Again I don't really give a damn anymore, I'm sick and fed up of people who have such narrow minds and can't comprehend how hard I work on these stories for you guys!! I Loose sleep just to make sure I have a chapter up every week for you guys!_

_Anyway, I apologize to those who do actually like this story, and want me to continue. (Please do not continue reading this rant if you do love this story. Just read the good stuffs!) Seeing I just finally completed some of my other stories, Naruko being one of them and my first Rock Lee story, I've got more time to focus on this story plus I'm also working on a few other projects at the moment. _

_I have some great news though, I finally have gotten an apartment! YAY WOOHOO! So this is another reason for my tardiness, I've been trying to make sure everything goes smoothly for the day I move, which will be in the Middle of August. So pray for me guys that everything goes okay for me. _

_I think I've already explained this to some of the reviewers, but my Kushina has nothing to do with Naruto's Mother, AND YES I Know that Kushina's the name of Naruto's mom okay?! I just happened to love the name Kushina okay? If you guys think that I am that sick in the head to actually use Naruto's Mom's name as an OC character, then again, stop reading this fanfic right now, because I'm not going to be changing a thing about it! I'm going with the reviews that have only good things to say about my fanfic, and that is that. I will maybe perhaps if Naruto and Kushina Yoshida do get married, change Naruto's name so its not so creepy like, to accommodate some of you, I will see, I might just drop both of their last names in general, I will see what I feel like doing._

_I apologize for this rant, but I have to get through to some of you guys on some things. If you guys wish to continue reading this fanfic, then by all means do so, but I will be having any bad reviews that are made anonymously, deleted the moment they are found. _

_So anyway enough ranting on and on about shit. Let's get back to Pain That Never Dies._

_This chapter will take place perhaps 2 years after Kushina and Naruto finally consummate their relationship, and I'm going to change the plot a little. As for those who wanted me to have Sakura and Sasuke given to Gaara for punishment, -Winks- You might just get your dream come true. Naruto and Kushina will be returning to Konohagakure very soon, and with a little surprise. _

_Alrighty without further ado…the sixth and second last chapter of Pain That Never Dies._


	7. Chapter Six: A Future as Hokage?

**Chapter Six: A Future as Hokage?**

"Yashsashiku! Yashsashiku Yoshida! Where are you?" called a voice. **(A/N: Yashsashiku or Sashiku for short means Politeness if I'm not mistaken in Japanese, also happens to be a name of a Fox summon that my Hato has for those of you reading my ChoujiXHato fanfic)**

"Mama me here!" spoke a tiny blonde haired dark eyed boy, as the 2 year old toddler was sitting in the grass outside of his parent's home, just looking here and about, and staying out of trouble.

The woman who had been calling the boy's name walked out of the house and over to where the toddler was sitting. The woman smiled down at the boy as she picked him up.

"You shouldn't go to far…your Otou-San gets worried sometimes, when you leave out of your Okaa-San's sight." The woman was none other then Kushina who was speaking.

"When papa home?" asked the boy that was now in the protective arms of his mother. Dark sepia eyes staring intently at her.

"Soon sweetie, very soon…" said Kushina as she began walking back into the house and was just about to reach the door when she heard footsteps walking quickly up to her, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist as a voice whispered into her ear, and a certain boy trying to squeal at the man.

"Did you miss me that much Kushina-Koi?" murmured the voice.

"Hi…Papa…" said Sashiku, the boy began squirming in Kushina's arms, wanting to be held by his father.

Kushina gave the man who spoke a half hearted smirk and handed over the boy to the long haired blonde 21 year old man standing behind her after turning around to face him.

"Hai…Naruto-Koi…I missed you and so did Sashiku…" Kushina then brushed a kiss onto her husband's, of already 2 years, whiskered cheek.

Naruto gave Kushina one of his foxy smiles and then turned to look at the boy in his arms.

"And hello to you too Yashsashiku…I assume you've been a good boy for the past few days since I've been gone?"

"Me good always…" said the boy, as the small boy attempted to hug his father around the neck.

Naruto chuckled and shook his head as he began walking along side Kushina back into his house. Naruto couldn't have asked for anything better then what he had now. He was respected as a Shinobi in Hoshigakure now, he had someone who loved him dearly and hell he had a kid now to take care of, and teach him the ways of life.

"Naruto-San…we need to talk soon, about your promise to me the day we got engaged…" spoke Kushina. "But it can wait until after dinner…"

Naruto nodded his head as he heard his beloved wife talking.

"Alright…once Sashiku's put down to sleep, we'll talk…I've had a very busy few days…I've got a lot to talk about, ttebyo…" said Naruto.

Kushina smiled at him and nodded,

"Alright, we'll wait until then…" she said.

* * *

"He's so cute when he sleeps…" whispered Naruto as he slowly closed the room that his son slept in's door and began walking down the hallway with Kushina in tow.

"Hai, we did a good job creating him didn't we?" said Kushina, as she followed him into their own bedroom.

Naruto turned around and grabbed Kushina, and began nibbling on her neck, rewarded with a soft gasp from his beloved wife.

"Kushina-Chan, what did you want to talk about before? It sounded pretty important…" asked Naruto as he continued to nibbling on the places on her neck that drove her wild.

"You made me a promise long ago…that you would return to Konohagakure and announce you're still alive to your friends…Naruto-San, you've been putting this trip off for awhile now! And no buts about it…your friends have suffered enough…" spoke Kushina, pushing away from Naruto to stare at him hard.

Naruto frowned, they had, had this argument before, a year or so ago, when Sashiku had been just not even 2 months old yet. Naruto shook his head.

"Kushina-Chan, it's not that easy to go back, they might still hate me…Sasuke and Sakura might want my blood…" Naruto tried to explain.

Kushina let out a frustrated growl and stormed over to the nightstand that was on the side of the bed that Kushina slept on and grabbed something out of it and threw it at Naruto.

"READ THAT!" she yelled.

Naruto was a little taken a back by this sudden angry side to Kushina. He had never seen her, this angry, well not since…well he couldn't really remember when the last time Kushina had ever gotten angry at him. Slowly Naruto began reading the letter out loud. His eyes widen at who the writer of the letter was.

"'_Dear Uzumaki Naruto,_

_I've been requested by Konohagakure, to send you this letter, because we are concerned of what has happened to you 3 years ago. I know that you have no desire to return to your own village anytime soon, but I wish you would at least pay a visit to Sunagakure, so that we can talk._

_I have some terrible news to bring to you courtesy of the Hokage; your former sensei…Hatake Kakashi was killed in action two weeks ago on an S Classed Ninja mission. This is another reason I am writing to you, to inform you of this tragedy, even though Kakashi was one of three sources of your pain. Also, the Hokage, Tsunade has become deathly ill._

_The Uchiha and the Haruno have been dealt with though. The two were forced to separate from each other the day I came for another visit to Konohagakure after being informed of your situation, and also were thrown in jail for 5 months, for causing you to go insane perhaps. Your village couldn't have asked for a better punishment perhaps. Kankurou though wanted to exact more punishment on them, as did I….but that is something I do not think you want to know at this time._

_How are you now? How is life in the Star Village for you now that you are away from Konohagakure? I have heard rumors that a blonde Ninja with the Hoshigakure headband on his forehead has made quite a name for himself in the Shinobi world, of course if this is just rumors that have been flying here and there. _

_I wish again for you to make a visit to Sunagakure once you are ready to return of course. My fiancée, I and the village would welcome you here, even if your own home village would not. If you do not wish to come that is fine, but at least return to Konohagakure to give your condolences to the dying Hokage. _

_If you of course do want to visit, send me a letter by Messenger Hawk informing me when you will come to Sunagakure, I will await for that message. _

_I hope you are doing alright, and are healed enough, Uzumaki Naruto. You have always been a person I've admired and respect. _

_Signed _

_Gaara No Sabaku, Godaime Kazekage of Sunagakure.'"_

By the time Naruto had finished reading the letter, tears were streaming down his cheeks. Tsunade-Baa-Chan was dying, and even though he had hated his former sensei, Kakashi had died on an S classed mission.

"Tsunade-Baa-Sama…she's dying…" Murmured Naruto, he had always thought of Tsunade as like a grandmother or even a mother. Naruto attempted to wipe at his tears with his fingers as Kushina walked over to him to comfort him.

"Naruto-San…we should at least go visit the Kazekage, and find out everything that has gone on…I am so sorry that she's dying…Naruto-San…" whispered Kushina as she pulled him into a loving embrace.

Naruto rested his head on her shoulder and nodded, allowing tears that he had sworn he would stop shedding years ago trickle down his whiskered cheeks. Naruto allowed himself a good cry for what felt like 10 minutes before he murmured softly.

"Kushina-Koi…go and ask the Hoshikage for some time off from ninja missions…for the both of us…we'll go to Sunagakure to visit Gaara, and then we might go to Konohagakure and see Tsunade-Baa-Chan, maybe visit my old friends as well."

Kushina looked at her beloved husband that she had fallen in love with over 3 years ago, and quickly brushed a kiss against his forehead as she spoke.

"We will in the morning…Naruto-San, for now…I want you to relax, I'll make those few days you've been away from me worth it tonight…"

Naruto was about to ask what she had meant by that, but immediately was pushed very roughly onto their bed. Kushina then pounced on top of him. The air was almost knocked out of him as she began kissing him passionately.

Naruto let out a groan, his arms immediately wrapping around his very frisky wife, pulling away from the brutal kiss she was attempting to give him, he growled playfully while chuckling.

"Geez Kushina, I haven't seen you this frisky since that mission…"

Kushina smirked down at him as she began tracing small circles on his chest, teasingly.

"I seem to recall it was you and Kyuubi that were the frisky ones, I simply helped you along…" said a lusty Kushina.

Naruto grinned up at her and then rolling her so that she was on the bottom and he was on top, he then leaned down and began kissing her again passionately, his hands trailing down her curves, curves that had not been ruined by her pregnancy with Yashsashiku.

* * *

"We'll be back in a couple of weeks, we've got a lot of places to go…" spoke up a loud mouth Naruto as he slung his backpack onto his back, as him and his wife were bidding the Hoshikage and the Star Village farewell.

"Naruto-San…if your plans change and you do wish to stay in Konohagakure…send me a message by Messenger Hawk…" Spoke the Hoshikage as he stood with two ANBU Black Ops officers at each side, and a few of the villagers, who were good friends to the Yoshidas.

"No problem Hoshikage-sama…I don't think I will be staying there for long, but if yeah things do change, I'll let you know…come on Kushina-Chan…" said Naruto as he began walking off towards the rope bridge, after bowing to the Hoshikage of course.

Kushina then picked up a sad looking Sashiku and began walking with her husband after bidding her Lord goodbye as well as the villagers.

"Naruto-Koi, what do you think the Sand and Leaf Village are going to think of Sashiku? I've been thinking about this since you decided you wanted to go back there…" asked Kushina.

"Even if he was born in the Star Village, he'll have to be accepted by them both, and no matter if they still think I am a monster because of Kyuubi or not Kushina-Koi, I'll make them accept our Son, dattebayo!" said a very determined Naruto, pumping his fist into the air.

"Believe it!" repeated Sashiku, who had been listening to his parents' conversation.

Kushina and Naruto both looked down at their child and began chuckling.

"You got that right champ…" spoke Naruto, proud of his 2 and a half year old son. He then pulled Kushina closer to him by wrapping an arm around her waist.

"And they will accept you also, those marriage documents we signed, are legal in every country in this world, don't worry Kushina, I won't let them think differently about you. It was my Otou-San who put Kyuubi in me, probably so that the Village was safe, it's the villagers' fault for thinking I'm a monster, and not a hero…god I do them a favour and they in turn treat me like a monster, something that has to be destroyed…if they don't want us coming back to the village, then we can always go back to Hoshigakure, and live our lives out there…" said Naruto, trying to reassure his beautiful wife that everything would be fine.

Kushina gave her beloved husband a smile and a nod as she said.

"Gomen Nasai Naruto-Koi, you're right, I'm just being so silly right now, thinking they wouldn't accept me because I'm married to you now…I love you no matter if you are or aren't a monster…and if they can't see that, I'll help you make them see that."

"Now that's the woman I love…determined to prove herself…" said Naruto as he gave her a thumbs up and one of his beautiful smiles that were reserved for only her. It would seem the spark in Naruto, that everyone around him knew and at times adored, had returned at last. All thanks to Kushina and the time he took away from Konohagakure.

* * *

"Kazekage-Sama!" yelled someone, as a Sand ninja ran into his office, just in the middle of the red haired one attempting to make out with his fiancée of over a year and half now. It had been 4 days since Naruto left Hoshigakure to arrive at Sunagakure.

Gaara growled and immediately turned to look at the ninja who had so rudely interrupted him.

"What is it…?" said a very annoyed Gaara, an icy glare shooting in the direction of the Sand Nin who interrupted the Kazekage.

"A Blonde haired 21 year old man, with a dark brown haired woman from the Star Village, travelling with what looks to be a toddler is asking for permission to speak to the Kazekage…apparently he says that you invited him here…what do you want me to do?"

Gaara would have raised an eyebrow, if he had any; he gave his fiancée a look for a moment, the only blonde he would have known was…

"Bring him and his family to me…immediately…" said Gaara quickly.

"Hai Kazekage-sama!" spoke the Nin who quickly bowed his head and took off to give the order. The woman that was sitting in his lap at the moment, who had similar green eyes to Haruno Sakura but dark violet hair spoke up.

"Who do you think it is Gaara-Sama?" "Do you think it's him…?"

Gaara gave his fiancée a rare smile that he only gave to his beloved one, as he spoke.

"Hai…Midori, he finally answered my letter…I already knew he was working under the Hoshigakure flag for the past 3 years now, since Temari reported to me the appearance of a blonde ninja with a Hoshigakure headband, that happened to apparently have blue eyes…and whiskers on his cheeks."

The woman named Midori, smiled at Gaara and then leaned down and gave him a kiss on the lips and spoke.

"I assume we will be having some house guests for the next few days then Gaara-Sama?"

Gaara nodded and then said as he kissed her back on the lips.

"Go back to the mansion for now Midori, I'll introduce you to him later today…Aishiteru."

"Aishiteru Gaara-Sama…" said Midori as she got up off Gaara's lap after giving him a tight hug before walking out quietly of his office.

Gaara then placed both of his elbows on the desk and began to think. At last he would see his friend again, in a mere hour or so, and for some reason he felt happy inside to know that Naruto hadn't died long ago.

* * *

"We apologize for making you wait, we had to make sure it was alright by the Kazekage to allow you into the Sand Village…" spoke the Nin who had left Gaara's office a mere half an hour before.

"Na na, its alright I figured the Kazekage was a busy man…and anyway we won't be staying too long here in Sunagakure, we have to head over to the Leaf Village and pay our respects to the Hokage…" spoke Naruto as they walked through the village, eyes staring at the small group of four as they walked.

"This village is very beautiful…" Spoke Kushina softly, as she carried a sleeping Sashiku in her arms, the boy having fallen asleep 3 hours ago during the long trip through the desert.

"Ne? You never been here Kushina-Koi?" asked Naruto as he walked down the street, they were almost at the Kazekage Office now.

"Hai, members of our village have visited here, my Okaa-San did once, but I'm the only one that hasn't…" spoke Kushina, trying not to say her husband's name around the villagers who had come out to stare at Naruto and them as they walked by.

"Perhaps if Kazekage-sama will allow it later, you and your husband would like to go on a tour of the village?" spoke their escort.

"That would be great…" spoke Naruto and Kushina almost at the same time. Both looked at each other and chuckled or in Kushina's case, giggled.

"Uzumaki…Naruto…" spoke up a soft spoken voice.

Naruto's eyes widened at the sound of that voice, who he immediately recognized, Naruto slowly turned to look for the voice, standing at the top of the steps that went into the Kazekage office, was none other then Gaara No Sabaku, his arms crossed, dressed in his Kazekage robes and hat, lime green eyes staring intently at the three of them.

Naruto began chuckling loudly as he looked at Gaara.

"Heh, no one's called me Uzumaki since I got married to the woman right beside me Gaara…err Gaara-Sama, I changed my last name to my wife's the day I got married…it's been a long time Gaara-Sama…"

Gaara turned his gaze towards Kushina, who was attempting to be respectful, by bowing her head to the Kazekage standing not too far from her.

"Yes it has indeed been a long time…Come…we have a lot to discuss it would seem…you'll be meeting my fiancée later…once we've talked…I assume the boy in your wife's arms is your son…?" spoke Gaara as he went to start walking back into the Kazekage office.

"Hai! Gaara-Sama." Said Naruto as he led his wife into the Kazekage office. The Sand Nin, who had escorted them here, immediately turned and went back to his duties, after getting a look from the Kazekage that meant that he was dismissed.

Gaara then lead them to the office and once the three of them were alone he took off his hat and sat down in the 'big' chair. Gaara then began rubbing his temples, as a headache had begun to form there before speaking.

"So after you fled the Leaf Village…where did you end up?" "Tell me everything…of course once you introduce me to your lovely and beautiful wife here…"

Naruto smirked and then said.

"Gaara, May I introduce you to my lovely wife, Kushina of the Yoshida Clan no Hoshigakure. The 2 year old in her arms is my son, Yashsashiku or Sashiku for short, Yoshida…"

He then went into detail how he had left the village and had vowed never to return there for at least awhile, until he healed from all of his emotional and physical wounds. He then told them how the Star Village had accepted him as one of their own, and that he was sorry for abandoning Konohagakure and his actual real friends, that he had to get away for a long time. And then he told Gaara how he met Kushina, and how she helped him with healing the pain that had been inflicted on him by Konohagakure for years.

Gaara was a mix of different emotions when Naruto foretold his 3 year long story, but when the Kyuubi container finished speaking, Gaara had a small smile on his face and a look of relief there as well.

"Naruto, I am…glad that you are better, I am also glad you found someone to acknowledge your existence. I have been quite worried about you, as some of the others who have explained to me that you are their closest friend." Spoke Gaara.

"Um Gaara, I have two questions to ask of you, I know your very busy man and all, but I need to ask you something…" asked Naruto.

Gaara then ran a hand through his blood red locks as he tried to think of the answers of whatever Naruto was about to ask and gave his permission to Naruto to ask them with a silent nod.

"What happened to Sakura and Sasuke? I heard from the letter you sent, that they were put in jail, Tsunade-Baa-Sama didn't have to go and do something that rash…just because of what they did to me. I also want to know what Tsunade-Baa-Sama wants out of me, seeing she asked you to get me to come back…" asked Naruto.

Gaara closed his coal rimmed eyes for a moment, even though Gaara got enough sleep now, he would remain with the look of someone who was an insomniac, it was apart of being the Jinchuuriki of Shukaku. He then sighed as he answered the questions truthfully.

"Sakura miscarried after being released from jail, and apparently has been put into a mental hospital because of that loss, plus the fact you left the village, she attempted to kill herself, because she felt the guilt…of harming you to the point of insanity. As for Sasuke…we were given permission…to continue his punishment after he was released, let me just say that after I personally tortured him mentally, he won't ever be harming people again…"

"As for your Hokage…she wants to offer you something, that I believe you've been dreaming about for a very long time, Naruto…but that is up to you, you should go back to your original village, at least for a visit." Finished Gaara.

Naruto didn't even flinch or anything when Gaara said that Sasuke had been tortured. He knew that Sasuke had deserved some form of punishment. Naruto wasn't even upset at this. But Sakura…

"Another person I'll have to visit it seems…" said Naruto simply. Kushina was a little taken a back, but deep down she felt that those who had hurt Naruto so badly, that had made him cross that edge, had deserved whatever punishment the gods would hand out to them.

"Naruto-Koi…" spoke up Kushina; as she reached out with a free hand while cradling the sleeping Sashiku in her lap, to touch her husband's shoulder comfortingly.

Naruto turned and gave Kushina a foxy grin and said.

"I'm fine Kushina-Koi…heh, we'll have to go see Sakura also, and see Sasuke…before we talk to Tsunade-Baa-Sama, that's all…"

"Naruto…" spoke Gaara after hearing this, "Sasuke was also…blinded after we released him from here, during his trip back, apparently he got into a fight with a few enemy ninja…so be careful…when you do talk to him."

"Bah, don't worry about it Gaara, heh, it will do Sashiku some good, he'll get to meet Hato-Chan's 3 year old boy, my godson…and meet the rest of my friends, opps I forgot to mention that you're my best friend's kid's godmother Kushina-Koi…" said Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head.

"That is good to know…I guess this Hato girl really cared enough about you to make you the Godfather, hmm?" spoke Kushina. Naruto had only on a few occasions spoken about Hato in conversations over the past 2 years.

"Yeah I wonder how the little tike is doing actually, I never got a chance to meet him when he was first born…seeing I was kinda in the hospital at the time of his birth…worrying about my own sanity and such." Said Naruto, cheekily.

"Speaking of Godparents…we have to decide whose Sashiku's are going to be Naruto-San…" spoke Kushina.

"Bah we'll make that decision when we get to Konohagakure, Kushina-Chan, don't worry about it." Spoke Naruto.

Gaara was quite amused at the banter going on between the couple. Indeed he was glad inwardly that Naruto had found such an intelligent woman that looked passed the fact that Naruto was carrying a dangerous demonic fox inside of him, and see the man that should have been respected and such long ago.

"Yoshida…I have some paperwork to finish but I will have one of my Shinobi take you and your wife on a small tour of the Village, then I'll take you to meet my future wife Midori." Spoke up Gaara. "But think about what I have said to you…Naruto, you don't have to make the decision of becoming what Tsunade is offering right away…I know you have ties in the Star Village now, and they don't perhaps want to loose such a great shinobi there…just think about it…"

"Hai…no problem Gaara…we'll see you later…" Naruto said hyperly, as he stood up and quickly bowed his head to Gaara, Kushina also getting up to bow, a now awoken Sashiku having his small pudgy arms wrapped around his mother's neck, staring wide eyed at Gaara briefly as the couple began walking out of the Kazekage's office.

Gaara stared at the toddler and smirked slightly.

"So…what do you think…Temari-Nee-San…" spoke up Gaara suddenly.

Temari came out of her hiding place, having hidden there since being told by Gaara to the entire meeting and spoke up.

"He's grown a lot more maturely since leaving the Leaf Village, Gaara, Shikamaru and the others are going to be happy to see him that's for sure, the little boy in the woman's arms, looks so much like him in a way though the eyes are totally his mother."

"Well good…arigatou for taking notes during this meeting with him. I assume you have to get back to Shikari and Shikaku right now?" said Gaara as he went to start the paperwork that he had put aside to talk to Naruto.

"Hai, do you want me to tell Shikamaru that Naruto's coming back to the Leaf Village and he's visiting here? I'm sure he'd like to see him again…it's been three years." Asked Temari, she never attempted to ever go against an order that was made by her youngest brother.

"Yes…tell Shikamaru, and Kankurou whenever he returns from that A ranked mission I sent him on to the Land of Earth." Said Gaara.

Temari stiffly bowed to Gaara and immediately left the office. Gaara sighed softly to himself once again.

"Let us pray that the new Naruto will be accepted back into his village…now that things have died down." Mumbled Gaara to himself as he attempted to finish the paperwork before going home to his fiancée and to his guests that were now touring the village at this very moment.

* * *

**Author's End Notes:**_** So How was that?! This was a very long chapter; I know…I think I've actually made this story a little better now, eh? Hehehehe, so Naruto no longer has the last name of Uzumaki, (I HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY TO THOSE WHO COMPLAINED ABOUT MY CHOICE OF CHARACTER NAMES!) he took Kushina's last name instead.**_

_**I hope those of you who wanted Sasuke and Sakura to get punished by Gaara were satisfied with this chapter, and those who wanted Kakashi punished, well he didn't really get punished, he ended up dead in the end, maybe I'll explain his death in the next chapter. **_

_**So what is in store for Naruto and his wife and son in Konohagakure? Will Naruto accept the title of Hokage, or will he reject it? You'll have to wait and see for yourselves in my final epic chapter of Pain That Never Dies, Chapter Seven: Or A Future as a Hoshi-Nin Forever?**_

_**Alright Folks that's it for now! Take care all and until next time…don't ever let your friends dictate your life, make your own stand in this world! From Distant Canadian Skies, and to all my fans! JA NE!**_


	8. Or A Future as a HoshiNin Forever?

**Chapter Seven: Or A Future as a Hoshi-Nin Forever?**

"YATTA! I can't wait to visit my old friends…" Yelled Naruto, after getting a good night's rest before saying his goodbyes to Gaara, and making a promise that if he didn't accept the offer Tsunade wanted to give him, that he would visit Sunagakure again before going back to Hoshigakure to spend the rest of his natural life with his family.

Kushina chuckled as the happy family was on their way towards Konohagakure. Sashiku was on top of his father's shoulders, clapping happily to himself and giggling down at his father's hyperness.

"Papa funny…" murmured Sashiku.

Naruto grinned up at his son as they walked.

"Wait until you meet all of your Otou-San's friends Sashiku, I bet they are going to be shocked to see me come back after all these years." Said Naruto up to his son as they continued walking.

Kushina then spoke up after being silent.

"Naruto-Koi…what do you think the Hokage wants to offer you? I mean…what if she wants you to stay in Konohagakure…you have ties in Hoshigakure, they probably haven't changed their ways since you left…I'm worried they might call you a traitor and a deserter for leaving and joining my village…"

Naruto sighed, and looked over to Kushina and grabbing her hand briefly to give it a gentle squeeze, a look of seriousness now on his face.

"Kushina-Koi, I don't know what Tsunade-Baa-Sama wants, but I'm going to keep always in my mind the fact that they treated me like I was nothing but garbage…all my entire life that I was there…but if the Village needs me…if that's what they really want…argh! I'm so confused…to be honest." Spoke Naruto.

Kushina frowned at Naruto briefly and then reaching over she stroked Naruto's whiskered cheek lovingly, she always loved how soft his cheek was because of the whiskers whenever she touched him there.

Naruto gave her a smile and kissed the palm of her hand as he moved slightly to do this. Naruto then spoke to Kushina.

"Kushina-Koi can you take Sashiku for awhile, I'm going to lead the way to Konohagakure seeing you don't know the way very well. I love you, so no matter what decision I make when we get to Konohagakure, my family and their happiness come first before my duty as a Ninja, dattebayo!"

Kushina's frown turned into a gentle smile as she listened to her husband. She felt all her fears that he would leave her and their son for his duty as a Konohagakure Ninja, melt away. She knew he loved her so much, and she had proved to him that she would always remain faithful to him no matter if he was an idiot or not.

Kushina then took Sashiku and cradled him in the safety of her arms as they continued to walk towards the Land of Fire, where the fate of one man was about to be determined once and for all. Would Naruto choose to stay in Konohagakure or would he come back with her to her village to be happy and live out their lives there for the rest of what some would call eternity.

She would have to wait and find out it would seem. She indeed would have to wait and find out in the coming days ahead.

* * *

The couple had managed to reach the path that lead to Konoha in less then 2 days, seeing they had decided to jog all the way there. Landing on a tree branch that faced the protective walls and gate of Konoha, the two adults stared at them for awhile, a sleeping 2 and a half year old in the arms of the child's mother.

"At last…we made it…Kushina-Koi…" murmured Naruto, a pained look in his blue eyes, as he began reminiscing about his past history here.

Kushina watched him slip into what she believed to be a depressed state and immediately she leaned over and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. The two kissed for a few minutes before Kushina pulled away and spoke softly.

"Naruto-Koi, we did not come all this way for us to turn back, you have to face that village one way or another…it will aid you in healing totally from the wounds that were inflicted on you long ago…trust me."

Naruto nodded and sighed softly to himself. Kushina was right; he had to face this last obstacle to make himself truly happy. He had to face those who had been his friends. He was about to speak but suddenly he heard someone shouting out towards them.

"Hey you up there, who the hell are you, you better show yourself right now…"

Naruto's face widened in shock as he immediately recognized the voice, and also that bark when he heard the sound of a dog barking. His face shone with happiness.

"HEY is that anyway to treat an old friend, DOG BREATH?!" shouted Naruto, the fox man started laughing. His wife just gave him a bemused if not a startled look.

The person in question came out of the bushes and was followed close behind by a huge sized white dog. It was none other then an older looking Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru.

"Well look what death brought back to us…How the hell have you been Naruto? I almost didn't recognize your scent there until you called me Dog Breath. Come on down here…Who's the babe and kid?" shouted Kiba as he waved up to Naruto, he had a slight shocked look on his face to see Naruto had finally returned and such.

Naruto chuckled and leaping off the tree branch, he landed in a crouch in front of Kiba and growled.

"Watch your language around my kid Dog Breath, and the babe happens to be my wife."

Kiba laughed and shook his head, as he placed both hands up to fend off the verbal assault from Naruto.

"Hey, take it easy there Naruto…wait a minute, she's your wife?! No way! That is just awesome, I figured you would be busy trying to find a woman ever since you left Konoha 3 years or so ago…"

Kushina managed to leap down from the tree, and had a slight blush on her cheeks at being called a babe by the Dog using Nin. She bowed her head to Kiba and spoke softly.

"My name is Yoshida Kushina, it's nice to meet you…um…I assume you are the one that Naruto-Koi calls Kiba right?"

"Geez she's beautiful and has brains to boot…you picked a real winner there…Naruto. Man I can't believe after all this time…" spoke Kiba. He then pointed to the child in Kushina's arms and asked.

"So that boy's yours ain't it Naruto?"

"Hai, Hai, Kiba…how's Hinata-Chan been since I left, and how many kids did you have in my absence, last time I remembered you had four of them right?" asked Naruto, laughing his head off as the Inuzuka began to blush a little.

"Yeah I still got only four of them, after Hinata had the fourth one, she said no more kids, and got her tubes tied…too bad because I wanted to at least have another child before she did that, but she's been so upset ever since you left, what Uchiha and Haruno did to you was not right at all. Anyway…that's none of my business right now, I've gotta get back on patrol, or Old Lady Hokage will have a fit if she catches me slacking off on the job. Pop over to see Hinata and the kids if you got enough time alright? It's nice to see you again Naruto…take care of him will ya Kushina? That guy's been through a lot." Said Kiba as he and Akamaru, who had been wagging his tail happily at seeing Naruto and such began walking off with his master.

Naruto then called over to Kiba and said.

"No sweat, I'll talk to her later, I've got so many people to visit here anyway…heh, take care of yourself too Kiba!"

"He's such a pleasant person…Naruto-Koi…" commented Kushina. Naruto gave his wife a funny look and smirked as he said.

"Bah Kiba used to be the loudest big mouth in Konohagakure, next to me of course, but he's a good friend when you get to know him, now come on, we've got a lot of people to see and only so little time before Tsunade-Obaa-Sama comes tearing down the village to find me once she gets word that I'm back."

Kushina began giggling as the couple headed towards the Village gates. Kushina remained quiet as they walked past the guards at the gate, who allowed them entry. She overheard one of the Chuunin asking the other guard something.

"Hey isn't that…what's his name?" "Sure looks like him, but I thought he was dead, the village…"

She tried to ignore the rest of the conversation as they walked into the village. Suddenly she heard Sashiku speaking up to her.

"Mama…me no want Papa to go…me love Papa…" the Child looked upset at the moment.

"Shh…baby its okay…your Otou-San is not going to leave us, he loves you and me a lot…" spoke Kushina softly, her heart looked like it was going to break at the look her own 2 and a half year old son was giving her. It was like he knew just as much as she, that Naruto would leave them to pursue whatever it was that the Hokage wanted out of him. Two tears formed at both corners of her eyes as she attempted to close her eyes as they walked along the streets of Konoha.

Naruto caught the look on his wife's face, as they walked, he looked sad, he knew that Tsunade-Baa-Sama and the council would attempt to break him and Kushina apart, he would refuse, he just had to refuse the offer, no matter how tempting it was, for the sake of his family.

"Omigod! Is that…" screeched a feminine voice up ahead.

Naruto quickly looked towards the owner of the voice, and saw Ino and what looked to be a 5 month pregnant Tenten standing not far off from them.

"Naruto!? Is that you?" spoke up Tenten. Naruto was a little surprised and began pointing and laughing at Tenten.

"So I guess Neji finally knocked you up, eh Tenten-Chan?" said Naruto between laughs.

Tenten gave him a slightly annoyed look, but just seeing Naruto alive and well overrided her annoyance; she placed both hands on her hips and eyed him for a moment.

"Same annoying Naruto it seems, who's the woman beside you Naruto?" said Ino as the two girls walked over towards the couple.

"Never mind that, I wanna know something, where are they keeping Sasuke and Sakura, and I also want to know what the hell's going on with Tsunade-Baa-Sama, I came all the way from the Star Village to visit them. You can meet my wife and son later Ino-Chan, I didn't just come here for reunion, I'm quite busy…" spoke an overly excited Naruto.

Tenten just shook her head and laughed softly for a few minutes. She then responded.

"Always so anxious to know everything, that's Naruto for you. Hokage-Sama is at the Hokage mansion right now, resting, seeing she's very ill, we don't know how many days she has left now. Your lucky you did come at all Naruto…to see her one last time."

"As for Sasuke and Sakura…Sakura's at the mental hospital on the other side of the village, she's never left that hospital since…well since she got out of jail…after what she did…that forehead girl, grr…I'm still so mad at her for what she did, sending a poor guy like you into insanity." "Sasuke's at his house, probably doing what he usually does…ever since he became legally blinded." Said Ino. Ino then turned to look at the woman beside Naruto and tried her best to smile and reached out a hand for her to shake.

"Hi there, I'm one of Naruto's friends, Yamanaka Ino; Naruto can always get a little…well a little bit rude…" She then gave Naruto a playful punch in the arm and giggled.

"I'm Yoshida Kushina…this is Naruto's son, Yashsashiku or Sashiku for short if you prefer it that way...it's nice to meet you Ino-San, Tenten-San…Naruto's told me so much about all of his friends, for the past 3 years we've been together." Spoke Kushina, giving Ino's hand a shake with a free hand and then turning and bowing to Tenten in respect.

"So where's Neji and Gejimayu anyway Tenten-Chan?" asked Naruto.

"Neji is at home at the moment dealing with paperwork, by the way, Neji became a council member and retired from being an ANBU Captain, just about 4 months after you left Konohagakure Naruto, as for Lee, he's off with his wife right now on a trip to Iwagakure." "Though Neji still does a lot of Ninja missions when the need for ninja is too great…you made us really worry about you Naruto…I'm glad you came back, though I think you needed a lot of time to get back on your feet, am I right?"

Naruto nodded, and shook his head in amazement at all this bit of information.

"Wow I didn't think Tsunade-Baa-Sama would have all the members of the Old Council change so quickly. God I leave Konoha for 3 years, and look what happens, heh…everyone's either gotten married off or are married and had kids…" said Naruto.

"Well you've been busy too…Naruto-Kun…you've got such a cute son there…" Ino was interrupted by a shout coming from behind the small group of friends.

Naruto turned his head to see someone he had thought he would not see so suddenly.

"HATO!" yelled Naruto happily. If the fox man was not leaping for joy at seeing some of his old friends, he certainly was now. Naruto ran over towards Hato and Chouji who had been having a nice walk together when they had spotted the Blonde Jinchuuriki talking with Ino and Tenten. Naruto then grabbed Hato and swung her around in the air after giving her a bear hug.

Hato giggled and felt slightly dizzy by the end of Naruto's joyful greeting. Chouji just chuckled and stood back a little, holding the hand of a small pudgy boy, who was watching the goings on with intent.

"I knew you'd come back Naruto-San…I never gave up hope that you would come back…" whispered Hato, she gave Naruto a gentle smile.

Naruto nodded and then eyed the boy that was standing beside Chouji.

"Omigod…is that…is that my God son?" said a shocked Naruto as he pointed to the 3 and a half year old boy.

"Hai…that's Chodan Naruto…" said Chouji, a big smile on the large man's face at seeing his old friend again.

Naruto grinned and walked over towards Chouji and got on his knee and spoke.

"Hello Chodan…I don't know if your Okaa-San and Otou-San have told you, but I'm your Godfather, you can call me Uncle Naruto if you want too…OH! Come with me you two, I've got to have you meet two very special people…"

Chodan looked up at his Godfather for a few minutes, he looked shyly at Naruto for awhile before walking over towards Naruto and gave him a hug around his neck and spoke.

"Konnichiwa um…Uncle Naruto…" The boy struggled to say the words properly. Naruto was a little shocked at how well mannered the 3 year old was. He then smiled and gave the boy a hug back and picked him up into his arms.

"I see you've been teaching him good manners eh Hato-Chan?" Naruto said with a chuckle as he began walking over back towards Tenten, Ino and his wife and son.

"What do you expect Naruto-San? A Kigamaru child is taught at 2 years old once they start talking to be polite." Said Hato, with motherly pride in her voice and eyes as they walked with Naruto.

"Kushina-Chan! Come here, I want you to meet Hato!" shouted Naruto as they approached.

"Naruto, I have to get going, Neji's probably going to get worried about me, we'll catch up later alright?" spoke Tenten as she waved to Hato as the Kigamaru-Akimichi walked over to them. Ino made her own excuse that she had to get back to doing what it was she had been doing before and followed after Tenten.

Kushina turned to stare at Hato, Sashiku squirming in her arms, wanting to be put down. Kushina placed Sashiku down on the ground, to allow the boy to walk around a little and immediately she bowed her head to Hato and Chouji as she spoke.

"Hello Hato-Chan, Chouji-San, I've heard so many good things about you two…from Naruto over the period he's been with me…Arigatou for being such a good friend to him."

Hato did something that surprised even her own husband, she walked over towards Kushina and grabbing her hands, she kissed both of Kushina's cheeks, in a sisterly like way. The Kigamaru-Akimichi then spoke in her whispery voice.

"No it is I that should be thanking you, Kushina-San…you made sure Naruto-San didn't kill himself…over the past 3 years. Arigatou Kushina-San…I can tell from your eyes, that you love Naruto-San with all your heart and soul. Naruto-San for years has been trying to find the right woman, and kami-sama has answered his prayers it seems." "I would be honoured if you would be Chodan's godmother, seeing I already made Naruto his Godfather 3 years ago."

Kushina was a little surprised at the woman, so was Naruto, who had been talking to Chouji for a little while. Chodan was on the ground and trying to determine whether to go and say hello to Sashiku or just stay beside his Godfather and father. The little boy looked so much like his father but had his mother's eyes.

"I would be honoured to accept then Hato-Chan…to be Chodan's Godmother." Spoke Kushina.

"Good then that's settled…Chouji…we should offer Naruto, his wife and son to stay with us while he's visiting Konohagakure." Spoke Hato, giving her husband a look.

Chouji nodded his head and said.

"You guys wouldn't mind staying with us would you? We insist on it."

"Sure Chouji, I've got a lot of people to visit, hell, I saw Shikamaru back in Sunagakure, and he told me to tell you that he sends his greetings, you okay with that Kushina-Koi?" said Naruto as he turned to look at his beloved wife.

Kushina sighed softly and then gave her silent agreement, not saying much else. The Akimichis then lead the couple to their house. She knew this was going to be a very long visit it would seem and a very mediocre if not a happy reunion with Naruto's friends.

* * *

"Hokage-Sama…" said a soft spoken Male.

"Yes what is it Neji?" spoke a sick looking Tsunade who was attempting to rest and do some of the paperwork that her new aide brings to her every so often to do. Shizune had decided to go on a lot of ninja missions since finding out Tsunade had fallen ill. Tsunade thought it was because Shizune had been attempting to find a cure for Tsunade's disease that she had fallen into.

"I've heard rumors from not just my wife, but from other villagers, that a certain someone has returned to the village." Spoke Neji, a look of amusement was on his face. Deep down the Former Hyuuga prodigy, was very glad that Naruto had returned finally.

"The Kazekage sent me a letter 2 days ago, informing me that he had visited him. I had a feeling he was sooner or later going to return. Has my request to have the other Kages arrive here in Konoha been accepted or turned down?" said Tsunade. The woman suddenly started coughing, which lasted a few minutes before she finally stopped, quickly grabbing a cloth she wiped the blood that had come up while she coughed from her hands and mouth.

"Hai Hokage-Sama…the Raikage, Tsuchikage, and Mizukage will be here in a few days, they left apparently not long ago from their respected countries. As for the Kazekage, he is sending his Ambassador in his place, due to that he has other things to attend to, and regrets that he can not make it to this meeting." Said Neji.

"Good…that's good, as soon as Naruto's had a day of rest, I want someone to bring him here to me, and we have a lot to discuss about, before the 3 Kages arrive and the Ambassador from Sunagakure." Said Tsunade.

"Do you think he will accept your offer, what would the other Kages think of him? Are you sure he's even ready to become the Hokage?" asked Neji, he knew his friend had left Konohagakure for a very good reason, and now that the Blonde had returned, though bringing his wife and child with him, Neji wasn't sure if Naruto wanted the title of Hokage.

"He's been born ready to lead Neji…I knew the day I met him, he would become a great Hokage, is that all you came to talk to me about Neji?" spoke Tsunade, a look of tiredness was in her eyes as she watched the Hyuuga for awhile.

"Yes that was all I came here to tell you about, was Naruto's return and to give you an update on the impending visit. With your permission, Hokage-Sama, I will take my leave…" spoke Neji.

"Neji…I made the best choice when I made you one of the new council members…I trust your judgement, and I know this village will accept Naruto as the new Hokage…after I pass my political powers over to him…this village will be changed perhaps." "You can go now Neji…I'm sure your wife is waiting for you at home, take the rest of the day off…" spoke Tsunade, giving the Hyuuga a steady smile, even though she was feeling like hell at this very moment.

"Oh and one more thing, if you plan to visit Naruto wherever he is staying, tell him he should visit Kakashi's Gravestone sometime…" spoke Tsunade as the Hyuuga bowed his head and took his leave.

"Hai Hokage-Sama…I will remind him…" said Neji quietly as he walked out of the room, leaving Tsunade to having another coughing fit, even more blood being spat out.

"It seems my disease is worsening…I probably don't have enough time left…before death takes me…" murmured Tsunade, she would have to make things quick it would seem, and hopefully she could convince Naruto to accept the title of Hokage, it had been far too long since the boy left the village, and she would have to make the offer tempting so much that he would stay.

* * *

It seemed the entire village knew of Naruto's great return to Konohagakure, by sunset. Naruto was visited by many of the old Jounin Senseis, and the rest of his good friends, which included Neji of course, Sai who had been gone for awhile on a mission, and even by Iruka, who apparently got promoted finally to Jounin rank in Naruto's absence and was currently engaged to a very lovely woman.

"Yeesh! I've only been gone for 3 years and everyone's just so happy to see me alive…I thought it would be a lot different then this…I thought the village would hate me." Grunted Naruto, not used to having so much attention from the people of the village he left long ago. Naruto was currently getting ready for bed; Kushina was laying in the bed already, dressed in a nightgown made of magenta colored silk, that some of Hato's house servants prepared specially for them.

"What do you expect Naruto-Koi? You have been gone for a long time, you told me no one would care if you left, I think you over exaggerated a little bit don't you think?" spoke Kushina. "You better go see the Hokage tomorrow before going and visiting your old Sensei's grave, from what Neji-San said, she's getting worse."

Naruto looked over towards Kushina as he finished stripping off his pants, leaving him in a pair of dark blue boxers and a bare chest. He slowly stalked over towards Kushina's side of the bed and crawled on top of her, planting a few kisses along her jaw as he stared down at her.

"Kushina-Koi? What's wrong? You're not yourself, ever since we got here…" asked Naruto, concern on his face.

"I'm just…tired Naruto, the trip here, was very tiring, and there was a lot of excitement. It even wore out Sashiku." Spoke Kushina, trying to fake the fact that she was scared to loose Naruto, now that he was here in Konohagakure.

Naruto gave her the 'I know your lying to me, and your not getting away with it this time' look briefly. He then leaned down and began kissing her passionately yet gently. Kushina let a little gasp out as she kissed her beloved one back just as passionately.

Naruto pulled back for air after 4 minutes of kissing and said.

"Aishiteru Kushina-Koi…you don't know how much it means to me your love. If I didn't have you, I would probably have killed myself long ago…from being so lonely and the abuse…"

Kushina smiled up at him and began kissing his neck, while gently massaging the back of his neck, just the way he liked it always.

* * *

**WARNING: SLIGHT LEMON AHEAD!**

* * *

Naruto let a small moan escape his lips, she always knew what he liked and disliked it seemed. He slowly began to close his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her fingers rubbing out the kinks in his muscles. He then began nibbling on her neck gently.

"Naruto-Koi…I have a request for you…make love to me…like we did 3 years ago…during that mission…" whispered Kushina, she obviously wanted to do this.

"Kushina-Chan! We're in Hato's house! And besides…" blurted out Naruto. He was so amazed that Kushina wanted to be naughty at a time like this, and in someone else's house also.

Kushina playfully pouted, and began moving her hands down to his inner thigh and gave it a little squeeze, which made Naruto squirm slightly.

"Onegai (Please) Naruto-Koi…we haven't made love since we left Hoshigakure over 2 weeks ago…and besides Hato's and Chouji's room is on the other side of the house, they won't hear us."

Naruto growled and then was pulled down into a rough kiss by Kushina; he felt her hands try to sneak into his boxers as he attempted to kiss her back. He immediately grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. Grinning naughtily down at her he then said in a husky tone.

"Alright, Alright, but I'm going to make you beg for me to make love to you…believe it!"

"Oh Naruto-Koi! I'm just an innocent little woman, oh help me! What is a poor little old me to do?" Squealed Kushina, attempting to pretend that she was being held captive by an evil ninja. This was how they always liked to play around.

Naruto grinned and then he leaned down after pulling the straps of her nightgown down, he then buried his head into the valley of her breasts and began licking and nipping every part of her skin in that general area.

Kushina let out a moan as he was doing this, her hands digging into his long blonde spiky hair. She grinded her hips slightly against him, loving everything that he was doing to her at this moment.

Naruto let out a groan when he felt her grind against him, he then took one of her nipples into his mouth and began suckling on them, while one of his hands went up and under her nightgown, and began to gently rub between her thighs, earning him a loud lusty mewl from his wife.

"Naruto! God…that feels so good…" cried Kushina in pleasure.

"I'm not done yet…Kushina-wifey…far from it…" growled Naruto playfully, pondering allowing Kyuubi to take over, Kushina always enjoyed getting love bites and such whenever Naruto allowed Kyuubi to take over during their love making. Naruto traced the faint love bite that he had placed on her shoulder long ago, when he had lost control of Kyuubi and they had made love for the first time, with a finger.

"Naruto-Koi…just take me…please…" moaned Kushina after a few more minutes of Naruto's pleasurable torture with his mouth and fingers.

Naruto chuckled and shook his head as he removed his hand from between her thighs, damp with her essence, he then teasingly licked his hand clean of all evidence, which earned him a swat at his backside, Naruto let out a slight yelp and wiggled his butt a little, he knew he was going too far with teasing his wife.

"Fine…fine…" He then removed his boxers quickly and then lifting her legs to wrap around his waist he then thrusted into her, earning him a loud scream of pleasure to escape from his wife's lips.

"God…Kushina…your so fucking warm…fuck…" grunted Naruto, as he paused briefly so she could get used to him invading her. "Is this what you wanted?"

"Yes, oh god yes, Naruto…my love, my husband…" whimpered Kushina, her eyes full of lust and love for him.

Naruto grinned at her and then after a few minutes, he began thrusting into her. Naruto only hoped that no one could hear them at this moment, as he continued to make love to his wife. Naruto didn't stop until both were screaming each others names out of sheer ecstasy.

* * *

"Naruto…it's been such a long time…" spoke Tsunade, who was laying in her 'death' bed, sweaty and very pale looking, a day later.

Naruto frowned at seeing the woman he had once thought to be like a real mother or grandmother to him, looking so fragile, so frail and so ill. Naruto looked about ready to cry at this moment, he just couldn't believe she was dying.

"Obaa-Sama…" started Naruto.

"I heard that you have a wife and son now…from what Neji and the others who visited me have told me…I'm glad you found someone to make you happy Naruto." Spoke Tsunade quietly, trying not to cough at this moment.

Naruto just nodded his head and attempted to ask a very serious question.

"Obaa-Sama…how did Kakashi-Sensei really die? Is it true he died on a mission? I always thought he would live until an old age…like Ero-Sennin…its so…unexpected…and wrong…"

"I know Naruto…he was also very upset that he had hurt you to the point that you went insane…when he requested that mission that left him dead…Cough, Cough I wanted to refuse him, knowing he was depressed that he made an even more bigger mistake but I couldn't stop him…Gomen Naruto. I feel like it is my fault that he went off and died…like he did…it was Gai and Anko who went to retrieve him, when he didn't come back. Gai hasn't been the same since…" "I didn't ask you to come here though so we could reminisce about the past…" said Tsunade, struggling to take air into her lungs.

Naruto nodded his head again and then attempted to listen to Tsunade, giving her a look that said she could say what she had to say. His face though held an edge of iciness that Tsunade had never seen in him before. Probably due to the fact, it had taken him a long time to have that iciness during his 3 year absence.

"Naruto, the council, myself and the Daimyo of the Land of Fire, have decided, that we want you to be the next Hokage in my place…it will only take the approval of the 4 other Kages to make your inauguration as the Rokudaime Hokage…"

She was cut off by Naruto's outburst.

"Sorry I'm not interested…I've got ties to the Star Village now, and I've got a wife and kid to think about…I won't leave them for anything else. Sorry but you'll have to find someone else to be Hokage Obaa-Sama."

"But Naruto…wasn't being Hokage always your dream?" shouted Tsunade. The sick woman was shocked that Naruto was trying to turn down something he had always wanted.

"That was before I got treated like crap, and quite frankly this village could rot in hell for all I care…I've learned a lot being away from Konohagakure, Obaa-Sama…my family comes first before duty." Shouted Naruto back.

"Then you're an idiot Naruto…" spoke two voices almost in unison.

Naruto was a little shocked at seeing Neji walking into the room; a few papers in his arms, the other voice belonged to Tsunade.

"Neji…" started Naruto, "You can call me stupid all you want, I don't care…I want nothing else to do with Konohagakure…"

"I seem to remember a foolish young man; long ago; always blurting out that he wanted to be Hokage…and telling those of us to never give up on our dreams, if I wasn't mistaken." Said Neji, handing over the papers to Tsunade and walking towards Naruto to stand next to him.

"That was the old me, I'm different now…!" shouted Naruto.

"Would you just think about it at least Naruto? Do this for a woman who hasn't much life left in her…" pleaded Tsunade. She knew Naruto was being stubborn, and was still shocked that Naruto was trying to give up such a great opportunity.

Naruto growled softly to himself as he looked between Neji and Tsunade for a few minutes. He then said.

"FINE! I'll think about it! But my answer is still going to be no…by the end of this week…nothing is going to change my mind… about this…"

"Naruto…the Hokage has invited the 4 Kages of the 5 Great Shinobi Nations, to visit Konohagakure…it would be an embarrassment to the Hokage to have wasted their time…I suggest you really think about this…the future of Konohagakure rests in your hands…" said Neji.

"That's enough Neji, it's up to Naruto if you wants to take this job or not, we'll give him enough time to think about it. He can give his answer at the meeting that I want him to attend with me with the 3 Kage and the Kazekage's ambassador. You can go Neji." Spoke Tsunade.

"Hai Tsunade-Sama…" Spoke Neji as he bowed stiffly to her, and walked away, giving Naruto a final look of what Naruto could have sworn was pleading.

Naruto sighed and rubbed a hand frustratingly through his blonde locks and grunted.

"I guess I really have no choice do I? I don't like having to be forced into making a decision like this…I want to talk to my wife about this…did you happen to also invite the Hoshikage from the Star Village?" If he was going to make a decision about this, he would announce it with the Star Village's leader being there as well.

"We can have him be here in time for the meeting if you must announce that you will become the Hokage or not Naruto…I understand you don't want to loose your wife and child if you do become Hokage Naruto. Do what your heart tells you…if this is the case." Said Tsunade quietly. "Your wife is welcomed to the meeting as well."

Naruto nodded his head, and quickly said.

"I better get going, I've got a few people I have to visit in the next few days before this meeting happens, and Kakashi's grave happens to be one of those things I have to do…I'll see you soon I guess…try to get better for everyone Obaa-Sama…" he then did something surprising, he gave Tsunade a kiss on the cheek, like a boy would do to his own mother.

Tsunade smiled and patted Naruto on the head and said.

"Don't worry about me…just worry about making the right choice right now Naruto…I will await your answer…heaven forbid whatever that answer will be." "Good luck Naruto."

Naruto nodded and quickly bowing his head, he walked out of the room.

Tsunade sighed softly and shook her head. Suddenly she felt a pain in her chest, and began clutching at it briefly for awhile.

* * *

"Naruto…this is great news…! Why didn't you accept it right away?!" shouted Kushina.

"Because I don't want to become Hokage Kushina, I'm actually happy in Hoshigakure with you and Sashiku…that's why! When I was living here, everyone thought I was a monster! If I did become Hokage, they wouldn't accept you as my wife, or our child!" shouted Naruto back, that night in their bedroom in Hato's house.

Kushina blinked back tears for a moment when she heard that Naruto was doing this because of her and Sashiku. She adored him so very much, her husband. Kushina had felt so selfish at the beginning of their journey from Hoshigakure to Sunagakure and then to Konohagakure, and stupid too.

"Naruto-Koi…I want you to be happy, wasn't it your dream to become Hokage long ago?" "You shouldn't have to give up something like that dream, even if it was hopeless…" spoke Kushina as she attempted to gently touch his arm.

"I want to drop the subject Kushina, we will be leaving Konohagakure to go back to Hoshigakure as soon as I tell all the Kage my decision." Spoke Naruto, pushing her away from him.

Kushina looked about ready to either cry or beat the hell out of Naruto. She then shouted.

"Then I can't be the wife of a coward who can't even take a simple job like being Hokage! Because that's what you are Naruto! A BIG FUCKING COWARD!"

Naruto was shocked at Kushina's words, and it stung like hell also, when Kushina slapped him across the face in her rage.

"Kushina…" he meekly said.

"Just get out! Get out now…I don't want to talk to you…right now Naruto…I don't even want to see you right now." Shouted Kushina.

Naruto bit his lip as he watched her start crying. His heart began to ache. He wanted to comfort his wife. But he didn't want to be hit by her. Slowly he began walking out of the room. A look of pure sorrow was on his whiskered face as he walked out of the Kigamaru complex, he would let Kushina calm down, and then he would attempt to talk to her.

So he walked down the bustling streets of Konoha, he still could not believe it was this busy. Security was going to be really tight once the Kages and ambassador showed up in Konohagakure. Naruto frowned to himself as he looked up at the stars for awhile as he walked.

He remembered his speech to Kakashi's gravestone that afternoon. He then began reminiscing slightly about it. He didn't care where his feet took him at this point.

* * *

**-Flashback Begins-**

_Naruto had gone to the Yamanaka Flower Shop and picked up some flowers to bring with him on his visit to the grave of his former Sensei. Apparently his sensei's clan had a special cemetery where all fallen Hatake members were placed in after dying and such._

_It didn't take him long to find Kakashi's gravestone. Naruto smiled sadly as he knelt down to place the bouquet of white lilies that Ino had recommended him to buy after explaining to her what he needed, in the stone vase that was next to his grave. _

"_Hey Kakashi-Sensei…I know your gone up to that big place in the sky now, but…I could use someone to talk to right now…I know I wasn't the best student you ever had, and I know I was an idiot. But…I forgive you for the words you said to me 3 years ago, I know you hated me because of what the Fox did…took your sensei…my Otou-san away from you when you needed him the most to help guide you." _

_Naruto sighed softly; he had kind of found the picture of his former sensei when Kakashi had been a kid. And had made two and two before that the 4__th__ Hokage had been his father all this time. _

"_Well what I'm trying to say is that also that I hope you rest in peace, Kakashi-sensei, I finally found a girl who loves me a lot, and I got a kid to take care of too. Heh, heh, I guess you weren't expecting to ever see me become a father. I've been a really good at that job it seems, he takes after me a little bit, but he's more like his Okaa-san then he is of me." _

_Naruto wasn't really good at this sort of thing so he quickly finished up what he wanted to say as he stood up and made a prayer to the dead. Suddenly tears began to form at the corners of his eyes._

"_I'm so sorry you died because of me Kakashi-Sensei, I messed everyone's lives up because of my stupidity…I'll make everything right…I vow this on my honour…take care of yourself Kakashi-Sensei, and give my Otou-San a hello for me up there will ya?" "May kami-sama watch over you!" _

_He then finished up his prayer and touched Kakashi's gravestone briefly with his left hand, smiling through the tears that continued to fall down his whiskered face. _

**-END FLASHBACK-**

* * *

Naruto frowned as he came out of his reverie to see that he was standing where his old apartment was. Naruto blinked twice and began chuckling.

"Heh, my old apartment…brings back so many memories…" "Maybe Kushina-Chan's right, I should just take this job at being Hokage, I could do a lot of good things for the Village, I bet."

"NARUTOOOOO!!" yelled a voice

Naruto blinked as he turned towards the voice, seeing his wife coming running over towards him.

"Ano…Kushina-Chan?!" stuttered Naruto.

"Gomen Nasai Naruto! Onegai, forgive me for being so stupid and not being sensitive to your feelings!" cried Kushina.

Naruto blinked twice as he was pretty much glomped by his beloved one. Naruto smiled as he pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Nah, you were right Kushina my sweetheart, I was being a coward, I finally got what I've always wanted, the Village is recognizing me as the strongest person in Konohagakure, and I finally got someone who loves me so much…" said Naruto, giving her one of his cute foxy like grins.

Kushina blinked up at her beloved Husband and a small smile could be seen appearing on her face.

"Naruto-Koi, we have to talk about something, but it can wait until after the meeting with the Kages…" spoke Kushina softly.

Naruto nodded his head, and said as he began to lead her back to the Kigamaru Complex.

"Hai, we can do that then, let's just go home and get some sleep."

Kushina couldn't have agreed more then with that sentiment.

* * *

"So seeing the current Godaime Hokage is dying now, you expect us to accept that man as the Rokudaime Hokage?" spoke up the Mizukage, a man who looked to be in his late 20s and had recently been inaugurated as the Rokudaime Mizukage.

"You accepted me…when I became the Rokudaime Tsuchikage…" spoke the red haired female Rokudaime, who just happened to be Rock Lee's wife. (**A/N: Can you guess who it is who is the Rokudaime Tsuchikage? I give you one clue and she's my ultimate favourite OC Naruto kunoichi, Hehehehehe)**

"That is because you are strong enough to lead the Land of Earth's Hidden village, Hyperia No Iwa Kemono…" spoke the Mizukage. "We don't even know what this man is capable of doing, let alone how strong he is."

The Dark haired and very handsome Raikage who was a quiet man spoke up finally after being silent about the matter for awhile.

"What is important, is that our Ally does not fall apart due to the lack of having a Leader leading the Village Hidden in the Leaf…my dear Mizukage-Comrade, as my dear Rokudaime friend from the Village Hidden Among the Stones has explained, if the Land of Fire's Daimyo believes him to be the strongest ninja of his Hidden Ninja village, then we must accept this man as the newest Leader of the Leaf Village."

Naruto and Tsunade had been listening quietly for the past while during this whole debate in the meeting, Naruto then cleared his throat as he attempted to get the attention of the Kages.

"I never really wanted this job until now. And no offence to you Mizukage-Sama, but if the others agree that they will accept me, your outvoted then. I know I might look like a buffoon, but over the past few years, I've become stronger because of my wife…and if you guys accept me as the new Rokudaime for my village, then so be it. I will take this job gladly…dattebayo! My first act also that I want to discuss with you guys, is that I wish for Hoshigakure to be recognized by the 5 Great Shinobi Nations as one of the new Great Shinobi Nations, instead of 5 there will be 6 Great Nations."

The entire room gasped at Naruto's statement and request. Kushina who was sitting down not far from her husband was even more shocked.

"I rule in favour of Naruto's request then…" spoke the Tsuchikage.

"As does the Kazekage of Sunagakure…" Spoke Temari, who had been the ambassador sent by Gaara to the meeting. "I know Gaara-Sama will accept Hoshigakure as a New Great Shinobi Nation."

The Raikage chuckled and eyed the Mizukage for a few minutes. He then spoke.

"I will make my decision based on the Mizukage's decision…"

Mizukage looked slightly livid with anger at this moment. But he knew he was again outvoted. The Mizukage gave Naruto and everyone a tired looking smile before speaking.

"I rule in favour of the new Rokudaime's request then, and I also rule that Naruto shall be accepted by the Village Hidden in the Mist, as the new leader of the Village Hidden in the Leaves." "This leaves only you Raikage-San undecided."

The Raikage then spoke after thinking for awhile and listening to the Mizukage.

"The Village Hidden among the Clouds shall accept the Village Hidden among the Stars as one of the Great Shinobi Nations, and their leader will be their Hoshikage as it has always been…" "May Naruto's rule over Konohagakure lead that village to prosperity and greatness…" The Raikage already knew about the Star Village's history and such.

"Then this meeting is adjourned, I thank you for all coming out here, to bare witness to this, the Shinobi world will be changed for the good of all now." Spoke Tsunade as she rose from her seat, Naruto getting up as well as the Hoshikage and Kushina.

The other Kages and Temari stood up and began filing out of the room, quietly discussing things to each other.

Naruto was a little bit shocked by the willingness of all of the leaders of the other Hidden Villages. He was worried he was going to have to beat up a few people to make them understand.

The Hoshikage walked over to Naruto and laid a hand on his shoulder and gave him a smile.

"I don't know how to repay you for this Naruto-Kun…" The Hoshikage attempted to start.

"Hey didn't I always tell you I'd help the Village Hidden among the Stars be recognized as another Great Shinobi Nation?" said Naruto as he began laughing out loud.

"Hai, that you did Naruto…arigatou…so much…for this." Spoke the Hoshikage.

"You can do me a huge favour by sticking around to watch me get inaugurated as the new Hokage." Shouted Naruto with a grin plastered on his face. He didn't notice that something had happened to Tsunade during this time.

"Godaime-Sama!" shouted a few ANBU officers.

Naruto quickly turned around to see Tsunade had passed out, blood trailing down the corners of her mouth.

"Obaa-Sama! Obaa-Sama! Get a medic Nin in here now!" shouted Naruto, tears threatened to spill from the corners of her eyes.

"Hai Naruto!" shouted one of the ANBU as they quickly went to do as he ordered. Naruto attempted to shake Tsunade awake.

"Obaa-Sama! Don't die on me! Please don't die on me!" shouted Naruto, tears streaking down his face, almost blinding him.

Kushina was already crying hard at seeing the old woman laying in Naruto's arms.

Naruto shouted again, "OBAA-SAMA!"

* * *

It had been two days after Tsunade had been pronounced dead at the scene. Apparently her disease had made her heart give up finally, after fighting the disease for a good long 2 years, which Naruto was to be inaugurated as the Rokudaime Hokage.

Naruto had been depressed and nothing could cheer him up, not even the fact that his son's birthday was a few days away, and he would be celebrating with Kushina their anniversary which was tomorrow.

Naruto was standing just inside the Hokage office's room, where he was to go out onto the balcony to accept his new title of Hokage. Kushina was standing with Sashiku beside her, dressed in a formal yukata robe, her Hoshigakure headband placed on her arm instead of her forehead as it normally would.

"Naruto…I have to tell you something before you go out there and give your speech to the Village…" spoke up Kushina.

Naruto had taken notice that Kushina seemed slightly rounder around the stomach area, but had not commented about it in the past few days.

"What is it Kushina-Koi?" spoke Naruto, who was obviously a nervous wreck right now. Trying to remember his speech he was to give, seeing the inauguration wasn't just the only thing he had to do, but also give his final farewell speech to Tsunade, which he would do later at the funeral.

"Well…remember when I told you last night I wasn't feeling so great…I just found out that…well your not going to believe this but I'm…I'm pregnant, again."

Naruto's jaw almost hit the floor, he was ecstatic with joy at this bit of news. He was going to be a dad…again.

"KUSHINA! That's so freaking great! At least now Sashiku will have a little bro or sis to play with…" shouted Naruto, as he hugged Kushina tightly and swung her around a little.

"Naruto-Sama…your needed…" spoke one of the newer councilmen.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming…geez, I can't even talk about this great piece of news…"

"Naruto…knock them dead…" Spoke Kushina as she gave him a kiss on his left whiskered cheek. Giggling at him, she swatted his backside and pushed him in the direction of the balcony.

Naruto grinned as he walked out to the balcony, the sound of cheering could be heard from below. He felt his heart racing with exhilaration. Naruto took a few calming and cleansing breathes before finally speaking out loud.

"It is with deep regret that on this day, we bid farewell to a great woman, who lead this village to victory over not just Orochimaru…but also Akatsuki and brought prosperity to this village…" began Naruto.

"Tsunade-Sama…was not only a great Hokage, but she was also one of the Legendary Three Sannin, she will be deeply and sadly missed by all of us…let us take a few minutes of silence to remember her memory and what she has done for this village."

The people below, Ninja, and villager a like, then became silent as they made their silent prayers to the fallen Hokage.

Kushina joined her husband on the balcony and stood beside the other council men who were there.

Naruto then opened his eyes as he finished his prayer, and spoke up.

"From this day on…I Yoshida-Uzumaki Naruto accept the title of Hokage, and do from this day, swear to protect this village with every last drop of my blood and soul as the Rokudaime Hokage, from now until the day I die in battle." "In the presence of the 5 Great Hokage…." He then continued to say his speech, until he finished it at last.

Naruto then knelt down briefly to allow the Head of the council to place the Hokage hat on top of his blonde head. When Naruto rose once again, the roar of cheering was once again heard, as applause and shouts of Naruto's name could be heard throughout.

Deep down, Naruto knew that indeed his Pain would never die fully, that it would always be with him until the end. But that Pain had truly made him become even more stronger today then ever. And he would never forget the sacrifices many had made long before him.

As Naruto looked out at the crowd that had gathered just to see the ceremony. He could have sworn he had seen the spirit of Kakashi-sensei, Ero Sennin and even Tsunade down below, staring up at him proudly. Naruto could not help it but…a few tears began to trickle down his cheeks, which were hidden under his Hokage Hat. He had found his happiness truly at last.

**!!THE END!!**

* * *

**Author's End Notes:**_** Well How was that for a long ending?! Huh? Was that great or fucking what man?! Oh man I made a new record guys! Fucking 25 pages I wrote for the ending of Pain that Never Dies! I've never in the history of writing stories, have ever made such a huge ending before.**_

_**I hope it was awesomeness for you guys, I did my best to make the ending sad yet mediocre happiness divine. I'd like to take this time to thank you all for reading this fanfiction, and all my other Naruto Fanfics. **_

_**I DO THIS FOR ALL OF YOU GUYS! –Takes a Bow- Arigatou to all of you out there who've stuck with me until the very end of this story. –Bows again- I couldn't have done it with out you guys, again Arigatou.**_

**Naruto:**_** Oh man that was awesome…thenarutofanfreak22-Chan! I pretty much cried…I think Kushina-Chan did also. **_

**Kushina:**_** -Sniffling in the background- HAI! It was so beautiful the ending, I cried…so much when Tsunade-Sama died…**_

**Thenarutofanfreak22-Chan:**_** Awww thanks guys…why don't you both say thank you to the fans out there for loving you guys to pieces and such.**_

**Naruto and Kushina:**_** ARIGATOU!! **_

_**Alright, if you guys are interested in my works, please feel free to read my Dark Oracle Chronicles Series, which I will be releasing the second part to it very soon. The first part to the Dark Oracle Series which is my NejiXTenten fanfic, is called A Night One Would Not Forget. I think you guys would love it very much if you read the series. **_

_**Oh by the way guys, sorry to say this but, I'm no longer going to be known as thenarutofanfreak22 anymore. From now on I will be known as themadanimeotaku, seeing my love for Naruto is starting to dwindle slightly and such. But don't worry I'll try to keep writing Naruto fanfiction for as long as my muse keeps going. **_

_**Alright that's enough chatter now guys. Please Read and Review and no flames. This is thenarutofanfreak22-Chan signing off again and ending another beautiful masterpiece. From Distant Canadian Skies…JA NE!**_


End file.
